The Dark Lords Princess
by NewAgeGrave
Summary: Isadora has been sequestered in Voldemort's camp as his permanent plaything, and with a volatile Bellatrix Lestrange not on her side, things couldn't possibly end well for her, could they? Eventual HP/OC and some V/HP. Completely AU.
1. Chapter The First

**The Lords Princess**

My long curly dark red curtain of hair fell off the arm of my seat and my legs were hung lazily over the side of the chair facing the end of the room. I was sitting on the left hand side of the long table of the grand hall with my head in my hand and my elbow resting on the table next to my plate. I sighed impatiently and began tapping my enclosed black velvet pumps against the head chairs side in annoyance. Patience wasn't really one of my virtues.

"Will you stop with that incessant tapping you infernal girl!" a fuming hiss caught in my ears as Bellatrix Lestrange glared at me from her position on my left.

I turned and gave her a lazy mocking smirk and just tapped louder on the chair to piss her off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. Am I annoying you much?" I muttered and smiled at her innocently.

There was a chuckle from across the table and I turned to see an amused Lucius Malfoy smirking smugly in her direction. Everyone knew that she couldn't lay a finger on me- I could do anything I wanted to her. Short of killing her, of course.

Bellatrix growled and glared at me fiercely. "How dare you, you annoying little wench!" She snarled loudly, "Why don't you just go back to Azkaban! Merlin knows you deserve it you pathetic, infernal being! If it were up to me I would Avad-"

"And what will you do to her, Bella? Please share on how you wish to most effectively kill my toy?" A cold drawl filled with mock innocent curiosity filled the room and everyone except me stood.

I smiled up at the 25-year-old-looking man standing before me at the end of the table before he leant to kiss me full on the mouth.

He smirked smugly at the horror stricken Bellatrix standing frozen in fear behind me in my lazy sitting position.

I gave her a toothy smile before taking a sip of the large red wineglass that was placed in front of me. The Dark Lord sat and the rest of his Death Eaters followed suit. I shared an amused smile with Lucius before swinging my legs off the side of the chair to get better access to my plate filled with chicken and pasta.

I kept eating as Voldemort spoke to his silent servants who sat there with empty plates and listened attentively. _Idiots, _I snarled amusedly in head, _They think they have power, the fools. They're just his pawns, morons the lot of them. But Tom has always had a way with words…_

Voldemort finished his speech and resumed his seat. He clicked his fingers and the other plates filled up immediately.

As the Death Eaters began their meals I had already finished half of mine. Yet again, patience was not one of my bigger virtues.

I took a rather large gulp from my wine and finished the glass. Snapping my fingers, a house elf was by my side immediately and I ordered for the entire bottle to be brought out.

There was a deep, throaty chuckle from beside me. "Try not to drink that too fast, my dear. We wouldn't want you drunk now would we?"

I turned and gave Voldemort a sarcastic smile and raised my eyebrow mockingly. "So we don't do we? I was under the impression that you liked me drunk."

There was a laugh from across the table and my head snapped in Lucius' direction and gave him a charming smile.

"Are you kidding me? You are absolutely hilarious drunk!" Lucius snickered good-naturedly and gave me another playful smirk. "I know I sure enjoyed your strip tease on the table at our last revel."

I opened my mouth and feigned a indignant look before whining, "Master! Lucius is being meeeeaaannnn!" and pouting cutely.

Voldemort chucked, "Play nice children." He said before turning sharply to Bellatrix who was clutching her steak knife threateningly and giving you a murderous expression, which you ignored with practiced ease.

"That means you too Bella." He snarled, giving the woman a glare that clearly said "_You touch my things like how your thinking about touching them and I will make sure you lose your ability to move. __**Ever. Again.**_"

Smiling slightly at Bella's whimper of fear, I finished off the last of my chicken and leant back in my chair to observe everyone else. Each Death Eater held frivolous conversation with another around them and my eyes stopped at the blond youth towards the center of the table.

A large smile broke out on my face as the boy quirked a eyebrow at my glance and raised his goblet in a secret toast. I took a further sip from mine and raised it inconspicuously at him. He chuckled to himself and bowed his head in mocking of my position next to the Dark Lord.

I gazed at him fondly and snorted, stifling my giggles as the Parkinson girl fawned over him like a leach and lost pug dog. His attempts to push her off with a scrunched up face of complete disdain and disgust only seemed to fuel the idiotic girls attempts of seduction.

Leaning forward in my chair I pressed my fists to my mouth in a futile attempt to stop the laughter spilling.

"You are fond of the boy?" My head snapped up at the stone cold drawl that came from Voldemort's mouth.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, knowing all to well about whom he was talking.

He snarled impatiently and shot a frightening glare down the table at the youngest Malfoy. "THE BOY!" he seemed to roar, "Tell me girl!"

I gave him a frightened look, "I want nothing with him, my Lord! You know I would never touch another man but you!" I managed a dignified yet submissive tone before squeaking out, "I just enjoy his conversation, we have never been like that sir, I promise you! Nothing else!"

Voldemort's glare lessened but did not dissipate. "That better be all that goes on when my back is turned. Never forget whom you belong to Isadora. Me and only me, understood?"

"Yes Tom," I muttered, head bowed.

"Good," he finalised crisply. "You may have contact with him, but never alone. Nagini shall watch your encounters and inform me of any funny business. Is that clear?"

"Yes Tom," I conceded again.

I was not as naive to think that he loved me. He was incapable of it, but that did not stop me from knowing that he cared to some level. If Tom was anything, possessive would be it. I was his forever or until he so deemed it and that was how it was to stay.

Sure I was not the type of whimpering girl to back down to anyone, but Tom had a temper that was not natural and could lunge unexpectedly like a venomous cobra, therefore it was not wise to go against him.

He never struck me. No, he never could bring himself to. It was ironic really, how he was willing to do almost anything for his own gain or in his anger but he wouldn't hurt me.

Anyone, who saw fit to do so would be punished, I'm pretty sure that he had killed the boy who took my virginity when I was fifteen just because he was my first!

I sighed and reached my hand up to fiddle with Toms Slytherin necklace that hung just below the hollow of my neck.

I examined the heirloom for the thousandth time since Tom had given it to me. He had said it was important, apiece of him he told me. I was to never take it off and as long as I wore it I would be his and I would be safe.

He had always stressed heavily that I was to never attempt to take it off. Its not like it _could_ come off anyway. There was no clasp and the chain wasn't long enough to take off over my head. Its not like I ever really thought about taking it off, really.

I gasped in surprise and pain as a cool metal object pierced the flesh of my left thigh. I shrunk back into my seat but refused to cry out and I saw the steak knife lodged in my upper thigh through my skirt.

"Aaahh!" I hissed and turned away, my eyes shining with unshed tears that refused to fall due to pure stubbornness. A powerful blow to the jaw sent me careening out of my chair and someone kicked me in the ribs on my left side.

The sound of Voldemort's roar of anger and the crash of his chair as it clattered to the floor was hard to miss as the table went quiet as curious and horrified eyes looked on at the scene.

Warm hands grasped my upper arms gently and pulled me into a sitting position and I heard Lucius' calming voice murmuring things to me in a soothing gesture.

"Brace yourself, Dora. I need to remove the knife so I can heal your leg. This will hurt. Alright?" He whispered gently as he grasped the knives handle.

I nodded numbly and bit my lip as he ripped it cleanly from my leg. Lucius quickly grabbed his wand and muttered some incantations and my leg was fully healed although there was a slightly red scar on the white flesh.

He placed his wand to my jaw and I felt the swelling go down and the pain go away but my ribs still ached. "Lucius," I bit out. "Ribs, Lucius, now!" I finished in a growling voice.

I felt a wand tip gently touch to my ribs and hissed as I felt the broken bones and tissue knit back together.

"There you go love," he muttered from next to me, I could practically feel the smirk in his voice. "Now look, theres something to please any eyes with the right type of humor."

I looked up and wiped my eyes to see Tom gripping Bellatrix's throat with one hand in a vice like grip, lifting her from the floor. Her face was horrorstricken and almost blue from the lack of oxygen.

"How _dare _you stab her! I have told you time and time again Bella not to touch her! You have gone too far and not heeded my warnings; it's the dungeon for you! Maybe a good old fashion muggle torture session shall make the message clear!" He threw her to the floor and the crazed, jealous woman let out a cry of anguish.

He snapped his fingers and two of his most viscous Death Eaters stepped forward to drag her to the dungeons.

Tom turned to me and spoke softly, "To my quarters Isadora."

I nodded and scuttled off through the massive oak doors to Voldemort's chambers. I leapt up the steps and took off down the corridor, I made a few turns before I reached the foreboding black doors that signified the bedroom of the most evil wizard of all time.

Voldemort was angry. Scratch that, completely and utterly livid. Not even Dumbledore or that Stupid-boy-who-lived-to-make-him-hell-bent-on-killing-his-concieted-little-ass would dare step in his way now.

The room was dead silent, no one dared made a sound so there was no reason for their early death. He almost prayed that someone would speak so he could hex somebody, a few Unforgivables would be more then welcome at the moment.

The feint sounds of Bellatrix's screams and the cracking sounds of the whip could be heard from the dungeons and this bought a cruel smile to Tom's face. "To heck with it."

He aimed his wand at Rodolphus Lestrange and screamed "Crucio!" He smirked again as Rodolphus cowered on the floor in agony. After a few minutes he muttered a "Finite incantatem" and all that was left was a twitching mass of robes on the floor. _Ah, Crucio never gets old… _Voldemort thought fondly as he twirled his wand between his long piano player fingers and looked down upon the man on hid dining room floor.

"You have failed me, Rodolphus," He sneered.

"F-failed you M-master?" Rodolphus stuttered out, trembling in fear of his Lord.

"Yes," Voldemort answered vaguely before elaborating. "You have failed to keep your _wife_," he spat out the word as if it were venom, "in check. I have realised that I have been much too merciful on Bella. After my repeated warnings to not touch Isadora in such a way, the bitch still continues to do so for which she shall pay dearly."

"M-my apologies, my Lord. I shall give Bella my own personal punishment when she is released," Rodolphus had gathered some of his strength back by now and was bowing low to the ground.

Voldemort waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "No need Rodolphus, she shall be removed from my Inner Circle and be placed with a… baby sitter of sorts."

He smirked evilly and turned his head in Lucius' direction. "Lucius, as she is your sister-in-law and Rodolphus has failed his duty to keep her in line, you may choose what shall happen to the bint. Feel free to be creative." He saw the blonde mans eyes twinkle slightly with malice and excitement at the prospect of pain and both men smirked cruelly.

"Then take her to your manor, Narcissa should be able to keep her occupied and aware of her actions. Make sure to lock her in one of the smaller wings- close to yours, mind you. She is not to leave," he finished and turned right around before striding purposefully out of the grand doors.

I took off my thin silk emerald dress and hung it over the chair before kicking off my shoes neatly beside it. The room was surprisingly warm and welcoming compared to what you would suspect for a man like Voldemort.

There was a large four poster bed big enough for four people in the center of the back wall of the room. It had black silk sheets with dark blue, almost black pillows, it was draped with thick black curtains to match. The walls were the usual cliché black and had expensive real silver edging. The floor was also carpeted in black. In front of the large mahogany fireplace that took up most of the large wall and was as twice as tall as my head there was a dark black, panther skin that was incredibly soft. Behind it was another mahogany carved coffee table surrounded by two high wing backed sofas and a large three seater love seat coloured the same dark blue of his pillows to match.

Being the lover of knowledge that the Dark Lord was, the entire back wall was covered with books, save for the medium sized double doors that lead to a large, white marble and blue-grey granite bathroom that had silver aspects and snakes with saffire eyes.

Contrary to popular belief, not all Slytherins absolutely adore the colour green. What was even more surprising was Voldemort's disdain for the colour considering that he was the greatest, purest Slytherin there ever was other then Salazar himself. My room was much the same, although considerably smaller and instead of blue and silver, everything was purple and gold without the snakes and Egyptian symbols instead.

Walking in only my undies, I grabbed my thick, soft white blanket that I always kept in his room from off his bed and snuggled myself into his favourite chair by the fire. Although immaculate and well kept, the chair was quite worn and soft. It smelt like him, something akin to asphodel and another scent completely unique to him.

I curled myself in to the crook of the large sofa between the arm and the chairs back and pulled the blanket up to my small chest.

I had to admit, I was not tall nor was I lean. My skin was pale and soft but I lacked the well-toned muscle that most of the tinibopper girls had. I had curves, but not all of them were welcome, my stomach muscles were not as toned and flat as I would have liked and my chest was not particularly large either.

In one word I was petite. But its not like it mattered. I was attractive to Tom and that was all that mattered as no one could have me while he wanted me.

I sat there for a while, contemplating Tom before the man himself threw the doors open. He stalked angrily into the bathroom and I knew without him asking that I was not to follow, not even I could stop him when he went into a rage such as this. His hot rages I could handle, but when they went cold it was best to say nothing until he was able to calm himself down.

After a few minutes he came out of the room clad in only long black cotton pants. I attempted not to stare at his well-sculpted chest and turned back to the fire.

Since his revival, he had Severus Snape create him a potion that would make him look more human and he took on the form of his 25-year-old self. The only problem was that he had to take it at least once a week or he would change back into the disgusting snake-like form he had been resurrected as. He had me taking the potion also, he wanted to live forever and wanted to keep me at his side without me aging.

He padded his way barefooted to where I was sitting and waved his wand over me so my plain crème push up bra was gone and I was left only in my knickers and a short red cotton nightgown with thin straps. I scowled at the colour, but he loved me in red so I never complained about it just to make him happy after many arguments (which I lost) about the very Gryffindor colour I had lamented and stopped winging about it.

"Its time to take your potions, love," he said softly from above me.

I had two potions that I had to take weekly. His twisted form of aging potion, which he called Tractus Minor and another one called Tergo Tersi Tersum, stopped my Cystic Fibrosis from acting up.

It was a lot easier to use then the muggle treatment, and a lot less painful. Although I was still fragile it kept up my strength a lot better then any other treatment and kept my lungs and other organs clear of any mucus the rare disease caused.

Also, once a month he would make me take a contraceptive. It was light pink and smelt sugary, but tasted absolutely disgusting. I hated that one.

Whereas Tractus Minor was acid green with black flecks that had to be injected (even Serverus' potions were Slytherin coloured!) and the Tergo was a dull pastel blue.

He set two glasses of potion down along with a seringe. Damnit, it was time for my contraceptive potion!

Groaning, I moved forward and took the seringe before finding the point in my thigh easily and injected myself with practiced ease. I grabbed the Tergo potion and downed it in one go before moving onto the last glass of contraceptive potion.

I scrunched my face up and scowled at the dark red mixture in th- wait a minute. Dark red? Why was it dark red and why didn't it smell the same?

The potion had little silver flecks in it, like glitter. I looked up at Tom questioningly. "What is this?" I asked and frowned at him, picking up the glass and motioning to it.

"It's a fertility potion," He answered matter-of-factly like it was no big deal.

"Fertility potion? What on earth do I need one of those for?" I asked incredulously and stared at the liquid with distaste. It then dawned on me. Oh no.

"I want a heir, and you are the best possible choice Dora. I want you to mother my child, and I want it to be soon." He stated, and gazed at me with a cool expression, as though baring Lord Voldemort's child was a everyday thing.

"No!" I gasped out loudly without thinking.

His dark blue, almost black eyes narrowed on me in anger. I cowered slightly back in my chair. Oh dear. Stupid, stupid Isadora! He took my little hysterical gasp as a sign of rejection on my part, and Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort did not take defiance or rejection well at all.

"You don't want my child?" He growled dangerously, his eyes flashed red. "It is a _honor_ to bear my child! You should think yourself lucky!" He shouted the last part and moved to grab my shoulders tightly.

"NO! No, you misunderstand my meaning! I _do_ want your children! But I'm not ready for children Tom! Please reconsider! I'm only 18!" I wailed and pleaded. I couldn't cry. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those people who refuse to cry- I'm just physically unable to do so. If I could, there would be tears streaming down my cheeks. Why did I have to be born so stunted?

"It has been decided!" He boomed, relaxing his grip on my arms from 'death strangle and blue turning' to 'firm but gentle.' "Now take the potion before I make you and throw you on that bed. I do not enjoy taking you by force, Dora." He growled before letting me go.

I reached a shaky hand forward after deciding that it was best to do as I was told before I was seriously injured. Of course, _he_ wouldn't do it. But he would send me to McNair and Dolohov and that was not pretty. He had sent me to them before and it was a very humiliating and painful experience that I'd rather not repeat.

I grasped the glass with white knuckles and drunk it down. Surprisingly, it tasted much better then that stupid contraceptive potion. Like berries.

"See," Tom said softly and sat down on the arm of his large wing backed chair that I was sitting on and stroked my hair in a soothing motion, "It wasn't all that bad now was it?"

I turned my eyes down and picked at my white blanket that was still strewn across my lap. "No, sir." I muttered.

"Good. Now, come along. We need to get to it before while the potion is its most potent." He told me softly in a somewhat patronizing voice.

He hooked his arms underneath my shoulders and knees before lifting me effortlessly off the sofa bridal style, my blanket completely forgotten on the floor as he carried me to the bed.

I scowled at him as he placed me on the bed. Cocky barstard. What was it with males and being arrogant prats?

He ripped off my nightgown and began to kiss my neck .As I felt his lips and the silk sheets on my bare back all trains of thought were gone. Banished by what he was doing to me.

He may be a arrogant, egotistical, evil monster, but Merlin he was good in bed. He slipped off my underwear and continued his ministrations.

Sometime later he rolled off me and hugged me to him with a possessive arm. Both of us still slightly dazed in the glory of our sex.

We had done it at least 4 times and I had gone over the edge about three times more then that. He was still an evil prat though.

As he pulled the sheet up over us and hugged me close to him, I realised with sudden shock of what this had really meant. We had just started my pregnancy. Oh God. I was probably pregnant right now!

I mentally scoffed at that last thought. I couldn't be pregnant right now, it would take at least a hour of so before I was completely in the deep end.

Bugger! I wasn't ready for a child! Nevertheless a evil prodigy child and son/daughter of the most evil wizard of all time! I'm in over my head, no doubt about it now… I fell asleep before I could continue worrying about having children.


	2. Chapter The Second

Chapter Two- Not Uncle Albus and his candy! 

I woke up some time about nine am the next morning to a empty bed. The sheets were still ruffled and warm next to me so I assumed that Tom had been there not too long ago. I heard the shower start and rolled out of bed, my assumption correct.

I hadn't expected him to still be here, he was a early morning person, he preferred to be up sometime about four thirty in the morning. His late nights meaning that he somehow managed to survive with sometimes as little as three hours sleep. He really wasn't human.

I crawled out of bed and grabbed my underwear and green dress. I was just slipping my bra on when the shower turned off and Tom's wet head poked out from around the bathroom doors frame.

"Don't go anywhere," he ordered sternly. "You need to take the pregnancy test."

My mouth opened in a little 'o' and I sat myself in his chair. A few minutes later he walked out of the bathroom completely dried (thanks to magic) and dressed in black robes.

He pointed his wand at my stomach and with a elegant wave a little white lights danced around my stomach before turning blue and slowly fading. A large, unfamiliar smile appeared on Tom's face as he dropped to his knees in front of me and placed his palm flat on my abdomen.

"Boy or girl?" I asked wearily. I knew I was pregnant, it was no shock really. But that smile on his face was beginning to creep me out a bit.

"Boy" he announced simply, his eyes gleaming with pride. "I can't believe it…" He whispered in a breathy voice, "I'm going to be a father."  
I was slightly scared of him at the moment, in all honest truth. Tom Riddle was pleased, but never was he this… openly estactic. His eyes were glued to my stomach where his child was growing and seemed to have glazed over with… joy? Man, this was wacked out.

"I love you…" His sudden whisper ripped through me like a million little needles.

"Wha- what? You love me?" I whispered incredulously, I was almost hyperventilating with the shock. "Tom, you're really scaring me."

I knew it was stupid, I was being stupid. But honestly, how many people have **the** Lord Voldemort proclaiming love to them, huh? Ha, I thought so. Let me think, NONE.

My breath quickened as his head snapped up to gaze at me and I couldn't help it. I started hyperventilating. Okay, this moment is going to go down in the books of "Most Embarrassing Moments Of My Life" for sure. You think my hyperventilating was funny? Get what happened next; I passed out.

An hour later I woke up on Tom's bed with a concerned looking Severus Snape standing over me. I would've screamed at the closeness of his face if I weren't so relieved. Without thought I shrieked and threw myself at the unsuspecting Professor, clinging to his neck as if I was dying.

Did I mention that I was being stupid?

No one, _no one_ touches Snape. If it weren't for me being is adopted "daughter" I probably would've been hexed two ways to the moon.

The shocked man stiffened immediately and patted my back awkwardly. _Men_ I mentally rolled my eyes. Why was it that they had no idea how to properly comfort a woman when she needed them?

Drawing back my eyes darted around the room in search for Tom.

"He's not here," Dad's voice knocked me out of my quick search and I looked at him expectantly. "He left for business about half a hour ago, I was told to watch over you and check to see if everything was in order." His eyes darted pointedly to my stomach.

I shifted nervously and wrapped my arms around myself. "So, is everything… 'in order' then?" I asked uncomfortably.

Dad nodded and turned to a case full of different coloured potions. "You will need to take this-" he sat a dark purple potion onto the bedside table, "Once a day. Just a sip will do, it's a prenatal vitamin potion that makes sure you and the baby stay healthy. This one-" he placed a yellow potion next to it, "is for morning sickness. Take a sip if you begin to feel queasy, but only if it seems bad enough. An unsettled stomach is not a good enough excuse."

I nodded silently and slid off the bed. I noticed that my red nightgown had been replaced on my person and grabbed around underneath the bed for my slippers. Finding them I smiled and put them on. Ok, so I might be the Dark Lords… well, "girlfriend" of sorts and live in a Slytherin infested castle surrounded by every hex and unplottable spell you can imagine, but I was still a 18-year-old girl! The slippers were more like boots that made my feet look like fluffy puffs of snow. White fluff stuck out at odd angles giving the impression that I had kidnapped a very hairy polar bear and stole his feet.

I swung my feet childishly from the edge of the bed, marveling at my shoes, before slipping off it and walking over to Tom's chair where my blanket still sat from the night before.

I heard a amused snicker coming from Dad's general direction, "You really are a child at heart aren't you?"  
I glared and pouted at him as he turned back around to my side, sitting himself down on the loveseat. He continued to chuckle for a minute or so before I smiled cheekily at him.

"It's all part of my charm, deary, don't you worry." I told him good-naturedly before skipping over to the bathroom to brush my teeth. "Be a love, Sevvy, and call for the house elves to bring my breakfast up. Just tell them the usual." I called back to him and smirked at his grumble, imagining his scowling face at his hated nickname.

He as asked though, and settled himself into the loveseat adjacent to where I was sitting.

"You will be coming with me to Order headquarters in two weeks for the Christmas holidays, Albus has requested your presence for the," he scowled, "_Festivities."_

I snickered, Dad had always hated Christmas and if it weren't for good old Uncle Albus I think the entire idea would've been stripped entirely from my childhood. Every year he managed to weasel Dad into his bright and… _eccentrically _decorated living room to open gifts and have "Christmas Brunch" with him and Aunt Minnie (Professor McGonagall, you cant really say that when you're four).

Of course every year he would put up a fuss like some stubborn child each time it was suggested. As I got older, I learned manipulate my Father and it got easier to drag him up from his dungeons every year. It still didn't stop him from complaining and scowling the entire time though, it probably didn't help that Uncle Albus and I would tease him about his grouchiness and Aunt Minnie poked fun at him being too much of a 'Slytherin' for his own good.

"Why?" I asked him curiously. Dumbledore knew where I was and always seemed to insist that I have as little contact with the Order as possible for safety reasons. "I thought Uncle Albus didn't want me near Order Headquarters in case I saw or heard something 'secret' that Tom could gleam from me later?"

Dad sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he always seemed tired lately, "It is, but Dumbledore thought that it would be good for you to be with 'family' on Christmas and you know he doesn't like you being here. He thinks that a 'Non-Deatheater environment will be good for your mental health'."

"And you got Tom to agree to this?" I asked incredulously. Tom didn't like me leaving the castle at the best of times, let alone to send me to his arch nemesis' "lair" or whatever, especially now that I'm pregnant with his baby.

"Surprisingly it didn't take much convincing. He said he thought the temporary change of scene would be good for you. He also mentioned something about it helping me gain their trust and further myself in Dumbledore's eyes or something strategic like that." He explained and waved his hand carelessly.

"Oh, ok then. Wait…" I said with realization, "NO!"

Dad's head snapped up and stared at me curiously, "What?"

I facepalmed and made a whimpering noise, "This means more candy doesn't it? Uncle Albus seems to force-feed it to me every Christmas without fail, complains that I don't eat enough sugar. I HATE LEMON DROPS!" I wailed pathetically and slammed my head down on the arm of the chair repeatedly.

At the moment I know it seems like I'm being stupid, but you really have NO idea about how serious it is with Uncle Albus and candy. I don't eat candy, its not because I have some weird defect with my tastebuds or anything, I just prefer chocolate.

Every time I see Uncle Albus I end up leaving him with the need to throw up from the amount of sugar that he practically makes me inhale. He just cant understand me when it comes to candy and honestly, I really don't get him either. I think it comes with the territory of being old. You tend to get a bit loopy.

Dad rolled his eyes patronizingly and reached over to pat my knee, "I am sure that you will survive, dear. You _are_ 18, are you not? You should be able to ward off Albus' candy attacks by now."  
"Well, he still manages to get you to open gifts with him in his sitting room and your what? 36 already? Never underestimate that mans manipulation abilities, when he puts on 'the face' you really have no choice to do whatever he says!" I bit back and scowled before muttering darkly in a afterthought, "Stupid old man and his stupid bloody twinkling puppy eyes."

Dad just glared at me and stood, picking up his potions case as he went. I stood also and hugged him tightly.

"I will see you in two weeks," he muttered, slightly muffled, into my hair.

"Bye Dad," I spoke into his robes, quickly smelling him before he stepped away. He always smelled nice, like sandalwood and potion ingredients… the less icky ones.

"I will drop you off at your room on my way out," He addressed me stiffly. Strange that one, only in his mid-thirties and he already acted as if he were some 50-something aristocrat. Hmmm, maybe I should slip some Carefree potion into his goblet when he's not looking.

I deposited my 'blankie' back onto Tom's bed and flounced out of the door that Dad was holding open. We made our way down the hall, Dad still scowling as usual at the slight 'spring' in my step as always. Despite the amount of sugar I got stuck with every Christmas, the prospect of spending the season in a place that was considerably less gloomy and depressing made me unexplainably cheerful.

I bid my Father goodbye and plucked a book off the shelf before snuggling myself into the chair by the fireplace and began to read.

The two weeks had passed quickly without much interaction with Tom. He had been gone on business almost every night since we found out I was pregnant, I have no idea if this was him avoiding me or if he really did have affairs to attend to. I decided not to let it get to me, I mean this was Lord Voldemort- the man who told me he loved me. Honestly, who would want the darkest wizard of all time to be in love with them? It's scary and puts a lot of weight of my back, this means I can never escape.

I just finished shoving my hair brush into my trunk when Dad threw the doors to my quarters open dramatically and strode in like a giant bat with his trademark billowing black robes. Does he get off of being intimidating? Even if he is my Dad, it still doesn't stop the man from being damn scary.

"Are you ready to leave?" He muttered impatiently, scowling and crossing his arms over his chest and I could tell he was refraining from tapping his foot. He really acted like a child sometimes.

I rolled my eyes mockingly at him, "Almost, don't go getting your panties in a bunch."

"'Panties'?" He looked at me, a scandalized look and a raised eyebrow on his face.

I looked at him feigning naivete and innocence, my eyes wide, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot, you don't wear anything at all do you?"

He narrowed his eyes and glared at my cheeky smile.

"Ohhh!" I exclaimed and faked a look of realization, "That's right! You only don't wear them when your sleeping?" I winked and him and made a 'click' sound with my tongue, "Gotcha Dad. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."  
"Remind me why I keep you around again." He drawled sarcastically.

"Aw, cause you couldn't live without me?" I answered innocently and swung myself into his arms which he grudgingly circled around me.

"Partly," He conceded grumpily. "Now enough of this, we need to get you to the Order before Minerva calls out a search party."

I snickered softy and moved away from him and towards the fireplace. Without a second glance I stepped in and shouted "12 Grimmuld Place!" and was gone in a flash of green leaving a grouchy Severus Snape to deal with my trunk.


	3. Chapter The Third

Chapter Three- Annabel And My Baby Bump 

_A/N: _Ok, just to clear a few things up that some people chastised me about. I know she's a ditz, I made her that way on purpose. I wanted something original, there are a lot fic's that I've read where the girls are always so… well, Deatheater-ish and that's cliché. Please save me if you complain. And just so you know, I know full well that Voldie's a hypocritical half-blood, when I say he's 'pure Slytherin' I meant morally, etc. not literally. I realize also, that Voldemort/Tom Riddle does not love anyone but he's gonna semi-love for this one so nyah! Pokes tongue out childishly So there. If you're also wondering what side of the war she's on, she's neutral and Snape is NOT evil since this isn't really HBP compatible, its set in the trios 5th year, Sirius does not die! She's no in love with Tom/Voldemort as of yet…

It had been three weeks since I had arrived at the Order's Headquarters and five weeks into my pregnancy. Things had been running smoothly in both aspects, although Sirius Black acted a little odd around me. I'm not sure as to why but I guess it would have something to do with him and my Father hating eachothers guts.

The strange thing was though, instead of being hateful towards me (like you'd expect) he seemed really nice. When I first arrived I would occasionally spot him gazing somewhat adoringly at me and he had been a bit (in my opinion) over-eager to meet me. He had hugged me as though we were long lost friends when he first saw me, I swear I stopped breathing for a second he was squeezing me that hard. He then proceeded to ask me a million questions about myself, every time he spots me he tries to engross me in conversation. It's not as if I particularly minded the attention, but it did get a bit creepy after a while. I'm not sure what his deal is (since he hasn't exactly flirted with me or anything), but to have a guy the same age as your father interested in you makes you a bit suspicious of their motives.

Mrs. Weasley is great. Really, that woman (although a bit overly protective of everyone) really makes me feel as if I have a mother. Not that I resent Dad or anything, if you get over the layers of prickles he's my world. But to have a mother is the greatest feeling if you've gone your whole life without one, now I know how Harry Potter feels.

Harry and his friends (mainly just Hermione Granger and the Weasley kids, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny) were all a bit frosty at first. I suppose they expected a female Serverus Snape, who could blame them really? Even I don't want to be around the man sometimes. And when you look at what Draco and Lucius turned out like (I swear, that boy is like Lucius' mini-me with more guilt attached), I guess they do have probable cause that all children of Deatheaters turn out just like their parents.

After my bastard of a Father locked me in the drawing room with the six of them they warmed up to me greatly, and it now seemed as if we had been friends for years.

Originally, I had forgotten my wand and asked if I could borrow one of theirs to unlock the door with and Harry was the only one that had his with him (too paranoid for his age, that boy), it seemed we were stuck. I had had a bad experience with Phoenix feather wands; the damn birds just seemed to hate me for some ungodly reason. Anyway, I had told them the story about the time I had tried to use Tom's wand (I said my "boyfriends") and instead of banishing Nagini ("his snake") like I wanted to (because she was being a bitch) and instead she was stuck with fluro scales for two weeks, the room loosened up a bit.

The real breaker was when Harry had asked how she was being a bitch and I told him that I could speak parstletongue too, he seemed to instantly accept me. Since Harry did, everyone else seemed to automatically follow suit.

Currently we were all sitting down in the kitchen having dessert; I was on my third helping of Mrs. Weasley's cheesecake when the real havoc broke out.

"Geez Dora! You need to lay off the cheesecake, you're actually beginning to bloat!" Harry joked from beside me and poked me lightly in the stomach. "You're springy too."

I laughed for about a split second before the realization hit me. But I couldn't be showing yet could I? It was too soon! I shouldn't be getting fatter for at least another month!

I quickly dropped my fork and pushed my chair back. I pulled my shirt up and ran my hands over my now slightly swollen stomach. There was no denying it; I officially had a baby bump. Oh crap.

Harry laughed slightly at my horror stricken face, looking half concerned for his well-being since he must of assumed my expression was due to his joke and I mistook it for a insult. He looked at me imploringly, "I was _kidding_ Dora. Its not like I meant you were fat or anything."

My hands trembled a bit and still staring at my grown stomach (I mean, where the _hell_ did _that_ come from? I hadn't even noticed!) I practically screamed out "DADDY! DAD, GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE NOW! I THINK THERES SOMETHING WRONG!"

Everyone at our end (the 'kiddy' end) of the table turned to look curiously at me, concern etched into their expressions. I vaguely heard a chair from the other end of the table hit the floor and felt Dads hurried steps in my direction.

As soon as he was in front of me I looked up at him, still completely shocked and terrified although the hysteria had gone down I was only left completely dumbfounded. The table had gone completely silent now.

"What?!" Dad almost whispered confusedly, his eyes glued to my stomach. He knelt down in front of me and placed his long fingers on my small, but still there bump.

"Dad, why is there a bump? There shouldn't be any signs for at least another month or so!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Signs of what?" Harry seemed to finally regain his senses at the most inconvenient time.

"You're sure you aren't just bloating?" Dad asked cautiously.

"Dad!" I exclaimed angrily, "How long have you known me? I probably haven't bloated since I was an infant! Have you ever seen me, _me _bloat before?"

He shook his head in a resigned 'No' and stood, "I will sort this all out, there has to be a reason why its accelerated. But first I must notify Dumbledore that this little hitch has popped up."  
I frowned at him curiously, "Maybe it was the Tractus Minor? Could that have effected our DNA? Well, at least in a different way then it should of…"  
He eyed me thoughtfully. "Possibly, but I will have to run a few tests. In the mean time…" He trailed off and eyed the curious looks the others were giving us and turned back to me, smiling unpleasantly, "You can inform them of this (he gestured to my abdomen) 'situation.' I'm sure you can perceive what should be kept secret and what shouldn't?"  
I glared at the Potions Master silently, pouting my lips slightly. I pulled my shirt down and grit out through clenched teeth, "Of course Father. You know your throwing my upstream without a paddle," I scowled.

"I thought you liked challenge?" He gave me another cocky glance and stalked out of the room. Damn man, leaving me with no back up support. Asshole.

I stood up and flattened out my robes slightly. Taking a deep breath I began to explain. "So, I'm pregnant and for some reason I'm showing a lot faster then I should be. I'm only currently five weeks along and I shouldn't be showing a pregnant belly for at least another month or so, but I am for some unknown reason. There you go, I don't think I missed anything."

I never really was one to beat around the bush, so to speak.

They all seemed to sit there in stunned silence for a minute or so before the sound broke out. Mrs. Weasley's voice seemed to silence all others when she began her angry tirade. Everyone continued to sit in silence as I cowered slightly in my chair while the older lady paced in front of me.

Things like; "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _PREGNANT_!" and "HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO IRRESPONSIBLE!" seemed to echo throughout the kitchen and I felt my anger bubble at the last one. Irresponsible?! Would she rather I was dead? I had no choice!

I stood abruptly and glared at the older woman, my chair hitting the wall behind me. "I had no choice! If I didn't have this child I would've been killed! You try having _Lord Voldemort_ tell you that he wants you to carry his heir! It's not like this is some joy for me either! I'm the one that has to unwillingly push something the size of a watermelon out of a whole the size of a inkwell cap before I'm even nineteen for some man who wants to _kill everyone_!"

I quickly realized what I had said and slapped my hand over my mouth. Crap, I wasn't supposed to tell them about Tom, now the whole damn story has to come out. Dad and Uncle Albus were going to kill me.

I sank back in may chair and buried my head in my hands with my elbows resting on my knees. I looked back up and everyone seemed to have recoiled from me in horror and shock.

Harry stood abruptly and glared at me stonily before spitting "Slut!" at me and angrily stalking out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Quickly, as was expected, the youngest Weasley's followed as to console Harry, glaring at me on their way out. Bloody spineless twits.

I looked up to observe the others, everyone's faces had now moved from the "shocked" stage to what some seemed like worry, sympathy, curiosity and of course, anger.

The twins were eyeing me with mischievous grins for some odd reason; I didn't even want to know what was going through their heads. Hermione was surprisingly looking sympathetic and her forehead wrinkled slightly in concern, her eyes sad and curious.

Everyone else seemed slightly sympathetic looking, my heart broke slightly as Mrs. Weasley stumbled backwards against the table, seemingly trying to get as far away from me as she could, her eyes widened in horror with one hand over her mouth and the other clutching her chest over her heart. She looked at me like I was a monster, well… the _vessel_ of a monster.

"Oh stop looking at me like that!" I snapped itterably. "I don't need sympathy, it's not as if I'm going to die or something! I wasn't raped, either if that what your thinking." I scowled and glared at everyone and slouched backwards in my seat slightly and crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"HOW COULD SNAPE ALLOW THIS!" A loud roar exploded from the head of the table. I turned to look at a very red-faced Sirius Black, "Dumbledore _promised_ me that I could trust Snape to look after you! But what happens? HE LETS THE DARK LORD IMPREGNATE MY DAUGHTER! THE SLIMY BARSTARD!"  
I stood angrily how dare he call Dad a bars- hold the phone. "Daughter?! What do you mean _your daughter_!?"

Sirius was still red in the face and panting slightly from his screaming and rage. Everyone's turned to him, completely shocked at his proclamation. Remus' eyes seemed to widen as he tried to placate his friend.

"Sit down, Sirius. Now is not the time for this! The girl's affairs are none of your business. As far as she knows, Severus could be her real Father!" He hissed quietly while tugging on his shirt.

I turned stood and turned to Remus, "Don't talk about me as if I'm not here! And for your information I know that Severus Snape is not my real father, I'm not a fool! He adamantly told me that I was nothing like my real parents! Now I understand what he meant…" I was whispering by the end. Dad had always told me that I was nothing like them, both being Gryffindors whilst I was considered for Slytherin and turned out a Ravenclaw, its pretty self-explanatory really.

"Well, of course he would tell you bad things about us! He hated me, now look at what's happened to you! Pregnant with the Dark Lords child at the age of 18! I knew he couldn't be trusted to take care of a child properly, I should've been more adamant that you be put in different care!" He spat angrily.

I glared at him, "Don't you _dare_ insult my father Sirius Black! You are in no position to assume that you know _anything_ about him!" I snarled dangerously. "You have no right!"

"H-" His loud yell was cut off by a loud "thud."  
The room went quiet as a girl with long raven hair materialized just over the table and hovered for a few seconds before dropping on it, straight on her back. Everyone was shocked at this mysterious arrival but Remus seemed to gather his bearings first and stepped forward to inspect the girl.

Frowning and completely forgetting about my current argument, I took a few steps forward and leant over her to get a closer look. On further inspection, she looked a lot like Harry.

She had straight, slightly mussed, black hair that reached her elbows. Her complexion was pale and a smooth cream, there was no colour in her porcelain cheeks and her eyes were closed not showing the colour but if she looked enough like Harry as she did you would swear that they would be a similar shocking green. She wasn't dead, no, I've seen a lot of dead people and as pale as she was no one could mistake the small rise and fall of her chest. She was cold though and unconscious.

There was a gasp from some of the older members of the Order as they looked upon her face with awe and something akin to recognition.

"She looks just like Lily…" Remus breathed as Sirius nodded in agreement.

I frowned, "Lily? Who's Lily?" I asked curiously.

"Harry's mum," Hermione answered as she frowned confusedly at the unconscious girl resting straight backed on the table with her small, clean hands clasped delicately on her abdomen. "Your right, she does. I've seen Lily in pictures. Give her red hair and add a few years and they could be twins."

"We need to alert Dumbledore-"

"No need, Nymphadora, here I am." A unmistakable voice came from the entryway of the kitchen and everyone swiveled around to see the long bearded, aged man in eccentrically designed robes pretty much gliding towards us with a surly looking Dad following behind.

"Ah," Dumbledore stated in comprehension as he looked calmly at the girl laying on the kitchen table. "I see Voldemort has decided to return Miss. Potter to us, marvelous."

My head snapped up, "Miss. Potter? Okay, last time I checked wasn't Harry the only Potter left? And what would Tom want with her? I mean, since no one here seems to know who she is…" I glanced at Hermione and she nodded to my look, confirming that she had not met, seen or heard of this girl before, "Then its not as if he could use her as… Leverage on Harry, since they haven't met?"

Uncle Albus smiled fondly at me, "Of course not, but Annabel here, has been a useful… experiment for him. Recently she was kidnapped, if you will, from my property where she has spent the last 14 years. I have no doubt that Tom ordered it, my current theory is that he tried to see if she had any special abilities in order to discover how Harry deflected him all those years ago."

I frowned and nodded my head understandingly, not so much attempting to fathom what relation she was to Harry. They were obviously twins, both the same age, same colour hair, etc. But more trying to understand why Tom had kept her from me…

"How long has he had her?" I asked, ignoring the strange pangs of hurt that Tom had kept something this… _monumental_ from my knowledge.

"A few days before your departure. He had obviously been planning to take her when you were out of the castle-"

"Why? What was the purpose of keeping her from me?!" I asked, something like… _betrayal_ erupting in my chest. Well, I could blame the hormones later. "Its not like I'd let her out or have conversations with her! Why did he not tell me?" I was almost screeching, oh good lord. What was wrong with me?

"Sometimes we do odd and hurtful things to protect those close to us. I think he thought that not telling you would leave you in peace. And do not think that you would not ask to see her or get jealous about the amount of time that he was spending with her, because you know you would Dora." Albus explained, eyeing me knowingly from behind his glasses. "I cannot be sure of his reasons, you will simply have to ask."

My eyes widened at the suggestion, "Ask him? Wow, wonder why I never thought of that one- oh wait, now I remember. _Why the hell would I want to do that?!_ If I ask, he'll know I don't trust him, and if he thinks I don't trust him…" I shivered slightly, that would be a disaster. "He'll send me to McNair and Dolohov again, so not fun."

He smiled kindly, "Ah, I see. Well, I'm sure theres time to discuss this later. But in the mean time, I think we should move Miss. Potter from the dining table and put her in a guest room, don't you? Then we can discuss why he did not kill her-"

"She looks like Dora." Dad's deep baritone supplied.

Everyone's seem to bulge out of his or her sockets at his comment as he swept towards me and righted my chair before sitting on it. Silently, I sat down in his lap and his hands rested on my thighs, slapping his palms on them soothingly as if I were still the six year old little girl who needed to be kept amused during his staff meetings. I moved back against him and spread my legs a bit so my knees were on the outsides of his and rested myself against him, placing one hand on my (now swollen) stomach and the other absently playing with his fingers.

"What do you mean 'She looks like Dora'?" Remus asked, standing next to Sirius who was now glaring at Dad and obviously hating our comfortable, Father-Daughter nature.

"I meant what I said. Have you not noticed both Annabel and Isadora look alike? Both green-eyed, a similar age and height, their build and features? Of course, no where near identical, but they could pass as sisters, could they not?" Dad explained, his breath skimming my hair slightly as he talked.

"Of course I understand that they look alike, but what does that have to do with why You-Know-Who wouldn't kill Annabel?" Remus questioned itterably.

"Well, Isadora is important and somewhat… close to the Dark Lord. He could never bring himself to harm Dora, therefore a girl who shares this sort of venerability and looks as her would make him feel as if it were Dora he were hurting. But I could be mistaken, it could be that he simply wanted to toy with us, or that he does not to risk another episode like Potters and have his spell backfire." He drawled as if explaining to a young child what a wand did.

"I get it," Hermione unexpectedly spoke up. "But wouldn't it most likely be the latter? I mean, he wouldn't want to seem venerable would he? But then again, maybe he wants to trick us into thinking that so we would be rash and foolish to try and take advantage of it…" She continued, almost talking to herself at the end.

I raised my hand feebly and looked around nervously like a trapped cat. "Um, okay... So something I haven't told anyone that I should have…" Everyone looked at me expectantly. Drat, I've dug myself in a hole now. I steeled myself, okay Dora, Snape's and 'girlfriends' of the Dark Lord do not chicken out, and they see things through. Right, just tell them that he said the 'L' word and then work from there. "Well, a few weeks before I came here, when I found out that I was pregnant, that is. He kinda... toldmehelovedme." I rushed out the last part of the sentence and took a deep breath.

Mrs. Weasley (who was still acting as if I was harboring a monster, by the way) frowned at me, "Excuse me, dear, but I must have misheard you. What did you say again?"

I took a deep breath and sat up determinedly, "He, as in Voldemort… Tom, told me that he loved me two weeks before I left for here and continued to avoid me as if I had the plague afterward."

You could hear a pin drop.

It was quite amusing actually, everyone's faces seemed to have identical looks of shock and then frowned almost in unison.

"Okay…" I drew out the word and trailed off, looking around the table. Sirius' face had gone red again before he strode out of the room angrily, the door slamming with a loud 'boom!' behind him. Mrs. Weasley looked even more appalled then before; she actually whimpered and clutched onto Mr. Weasley's arm, all colour faded from her face. Hermione looked sympathetic and the twins faces were now blank, as was their fathers. Tonks seemed appalled, Dad stiffened and Uncle Albus still smiled serenely, his eyes as "twinkly" as ever.

"Marvelous!" Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping his hands together and smiling around the room.

I looked at him as if he had lost his final (and last, might I tell say) screw. "I beg your pardon?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we could always use more love in the world, I say. Even if it is in the most unlikely of places! I'm afraid I must say goodbye, Dora Dear. I will see you on Christmas, I hope you like Lemon Drops!" He smiled cheerily and was gone with a loud 'pop'.

My face was stuck comically in horror, I wailed and threw my head in my hands. "Noooo!!"

Hermione had now moved next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder in comfort, "It's okay, I mean, being pregnant isn't such a bad thing. And we can work around the Vold-"  
"No that's not it!" I moaned into my hands, my voice coming out slightly muffled. "_Lemon Drops!_" I emphasized unhappily and looked up at her face.

She gave me a confused look, "Uh… is that some sort of code for something?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Code? No! Every year with the Lemon Drops! Curse the person who created those things! They should go die!" I huffed angrily.

Dad chuckled from underneath me, "They're already dead, dear."

"What?" I exclaimed. Didn't know that. "Well," I huffed childishly, "They should go die again!"

Hermione still looked confused. "O-kay…" She said in a tone that suggested I was mad, "Well, I'm gonna go tell Harry about all this. I think we should surprise him with Annabel though, some excitement should be good for him."

I rolled my eyes, "Because excitement is just _that_ hard for him to come by, you know, being _Harry Potter_ and all." I muttered sarcastically, the tension seemed to loosen as a few people tried to hold in their snickers. Hermione smiled at me again before flouncing out of the room quietly.

The twins leant forward, smiling at eachother before asking in unison, "Now… What about these Lemon Drops?"


	4. Chapter The Fourth

Chapter Four- Revelations 

Most of my days before Christmas were spent lazing about on my bed in 12 Grimmuld Place patting my belly fondly and thinking or reading a book, all the while keeping a eye on Annabel, my new roommate, who was still unconscious by the way. Most, other then Hermione, Tonks and the twins had pretty much exiled me, I only came down for dinner and spent each one between the twins at the end of the table. They were good company, I plan on making them (most likely unofficial, since I doubt that Tom would allow Weasley's to be anywhere near his child) Godfathers. As long as they didn't teach him to wreak unceremonious havoc around the place, then they were perfect. Hermione had Godmother in the bag, it's surprising how understanding she can be at times.

I walked in on Ginny and Harry in the drawing room a few days ago when I went to get a book, making out (their shirts were off and everything.) I honestly feel sorry for that moron of a girl, although I'm not sure whom; Harry is so obviously hung up on someone else and emotionally unavailable. She just can't see it. Ever since that embarrassing (for them, I thought it was hilarious) incident Harry has been ignoring her. I feel his eyes on me a bit more often now, as if checking how I was 'coping' without him. I had to resist the urge to yell at him to stop more then once.

Currently, its quite late and I'm sitting on my bed writing to Tom in a diary that sends letters back and forth and glows when a new one is received so he can read it in his spare time. Movement from the bed next to me brought me out of my rambling and whining about how everyone's acting and how Aunt Minnie is probably going to give me the same damn pep talk that I'd been receiving from Mrs. Weasley a week ago. When she had finished ignoring me and got over who my baby's father is, she took every opportunity to show me how disappointed she was in Dad and me (for letting me get pregnant in the first place) and now she's officially excited. She's knitting little blue baby clothes right now.

I finished the letter quickly and stuffed the journal underneath my pillow to get a better look at her. A few seconds later brilliant green eyes were staring at me curiously. She sat up and tipped her head to the side, "Where am I?" she asked slightly dreamily, reminding me eerily of Luna Lovegood.

"Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix," I explained casually. "You've been unconscious for about 2 weeks, some thought you would never wake up. They moved you up here after you landed, quite gracefully may I tell you, on our dining table downstairs."

"Hmmm," She hummed in agreement and looked at me serenely, "Who are you?"  
I smiled at her, "Isadora Snape. The outcast of the clan."

"Oh yes," She smiled happily, "I know you. Uncle Albus has pictures of you in his office."

I smiled softly and nodded, "Your brothers here, by the way. He doesn't know about you yet. I can take you to meet him if you would like. You'll just have to wait a few minutes, he's been quite cranky with me lately."  
"Because of your baby?" She asked rhetorically, I looked at her slightly shocked. "I heard Severus Snape and Uncle Albus talking about it a few days before I was taken. It might be the Dark Lords child, but I think it's wonderful! A new life in the world!" She smiled at me cheerfully, "I would love to meet him, thank you."  
I gave her a toothy, real smile. I like her already. "Hold on just a sec, do you know where the drawing room is?"  
She nodded and I checked the hall before letting her out, she skipped slightly towards the room around the corner as I walked over just a few doors down across the hall to Harry and Ron's room.

Still smiling, I rapped my knuckles on the hard black door and waited a few seconds before a slightly tussled and sleepy looking Ron Weasley opened the door. His sleepy expression froze into a glare when he saw me, but my smile did not dissipate.

"Is Harry in? I have a surprise for him." I inquired cheerfully as I rocked slightly on the balls of my feet.

His glare remained as he spat, "Why should he see you?"  
I smiled a mischievous joyful smile, "Because if he doesn't then he can't meet his present!"

"You're not going to lure him to You-Know-Who are you?!" He asked spitefully.

I kept smiling, "Heavens no! Tom's a big boy; he can work it out for himself if he wants Harry. I don't have a side, I'm not his tool." I stated waving a dismissive hand. "Now, is Harry in? Its really quite important."

He grumbled under his breath and opened the door fully before stepping back into the room and waking his roommate. "Oi, Harry. Wench here to see you!"

I frowned for a millisecond at the wench comment. That was unfair. Oh well, life goes on, I'll pay him back later.

Harry groaned and mumbled slightly before dragging himself out of bed into a sitting position and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He caught sight of me and glared, "You can piss off! I'm going back to bed."

"O-kay-ay!" I sung out happily in a sing song voice. "But you get to miss out on meeting Annabel, I think you two would have a _lot_ in common!" I chirped and winked at him conspiratorially before hopping down the hallway.

I heard some muffled groaning and Harry staggered out of the bedroom and followed me grumpily. I turned and smiled, holding my hand up telling him to wait. I entered the room to find Annabel standing looking at the tapestry with vague interest.

I beckoned Harry in and gestured with a grand sweeping motion of my hand in her direction. "Harry Potter, meet your secret twin sister, Annabel Lily Potter."

She whipped around and smiled as Harry's expression mirrored that of a carp. She stepped forward a few paces towards him and he launched himself on her. She giggled and stumbled backwards a step or two under his weight before circling him tightly in her arms. "Well hello, brother dear."

I smiled at them and stepped out of the room, feeling like I was invading on a private moment. I heard Harry sobbing through the door and vague sounds of Annabel shushing him comfortingly before moving down the stairs into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley's onion soup and cheesecake were calling.

As I walked into the kitchen, the mouthwatering scent of soup washed over me. I smiled happily and walked over to Mrs. Weasley, who was stirring the liquid in a large cauldron over the fire. She smiled at me a bit sadly and told me that she would bring me some over in a jiffy.

I sat down at the table and swirled the contents of my Butterbeer bottle that I had nicked and taking a sip, thinking about Annabel and Harry. I was truly glad for him.

Mrs. Weasley placed a steaming bowl and some bread on the table in front of me. I smiled graciously at her, "What am I going to do when I'm 5 months pregnant with sore ankles without your cooking!" I joked before shoving a spoonful into my mouth.

She laughed and took the seat next to me at the head of the table, "Well, you could always stay…" She looked at me imploringly.

We had had this conversation many times; she didn't want me to go back to Tom. She thought he would hurt me, I knew he wouldn't. She continued to nag me about staying at first, but now she was moving onto subtle manipulation and guilt tripping.

I sighed and ripped off some of the bread, "You know I can't do that, Mrs. Weasley."  
"But why not!" she exclaimed angrily, "He cannot keep you there and it is unhealthy for you and your child to stay! We can hide you, take you away! He doesn't have to have any part of your child's life at all!"  
I looked at her; "_Our son_ will not go without a father! Do you know how it feels to be missing a parent? My entire life I've only had Dad, and he's not even my real father! As much as I love him, and I do with all my heart, I have always wanted my mother. He shall not go without something so essentially important as a father because of me!" I exclaimed angrily, almost pleading.

"But surely having no father at all is better then having He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as one!" She shrieked, standing now.

"Tom is not a monster 24/7! I need to be with him, and that castle is where I belong, I will _always_ be safe there! Always!" I was almost screaming now. "And don't you understand what will happen to Dad if I don't go back?! He will surely be killed and I cannot let that happen when I was sent there to ensure Voldemort's trust in him in the first place!"

"I refuse to let you go! It is not safe! Severus can take care of himself, he will find a excuse for your absence!" She yelled, now red in the face.

"No he wont! Tom will insist and you have no idea what happens when he is determined on something like this! If Dad fails to take me home he will be killed and I will be taken!" I screamed, "I REFUSE TO STAY AND THAT'S _FINAL_!" I yelled with finality and plopped myself angrily back in my seat and continued eating my soup.

"But-"

"Annabel is awake and fine, just so you know. She and Harry are currently reuniting in the drawing room." I said clearly, doing my best to look impassive. "You may want to give her a check up. Although she seemed quite stable on her feet, she seems quite dazed and susceptible to persuasion. I cannot be sure if she is normally like this, but it's always good to check." I almost ordered, keeping my eyes downcast towards the book that I had left on the table and was now 'reading' before spooning some of the soup into my mouth hastily.

I heard her grumble as she stood there for a few more seconds, I could feel the glare drilling in my head but made sure to pay her no heed. Eventually she left the room to attend to Annabel and Harry. After a few more spoonfuls I tucked my book under my arm before grabbing the bowl in one hand and the butterbeer bottle in the other and stalked over the sink. After depositing the bowl I spiked my butterbeer with a small amount of firewhiskey I found at the back of the pantry; the bottle had been only about a teaspoon full, so I just added the rest. I sneaked another out of the icebox for later and made my way quietly up the stairs and slipped into my bedroom.

Annabel was sitting on the bed with Mrs. Weasley shoving a thermometer in her mouth and checking her over with spells and Harry gazing at her in awe from next to her. Completely ignoring them I plonked myself down on my double bed and stuffed the second bottle of butterbeer into my side drawer and placing the open one on top of it. I nestled myself against the pillows and opened my book again when I felt a weight on the side of my bed.

Of course, I knew it was Harry. I could smell him, it was a nice scent I had to admit, and he has this peculiar way of making me tingle every time he stares at me, like I'm being scanned for injuries or something.

"Yes Harry? Come to talk to the whore, I see? Well, get on with it, I really don't think theres anything for you to say that you haven't already." I muttered quietly so as to not call attention to the women on the other side of the room, not looking up from my book. I jerked slightly as I felt his hand on my knee, squeezing it in a way that made me uncomfortable. Looking up, his green eyes were pleading. The hangings on the side of the bed facing Annabel's were drawn shut.

"I'm so sorry Dora. I didn't mean any of it, I was just feeling betrayed and I didn't stop to think about how this was effecting you. I was a jerk and I'm sorry." He said softly, looking ashamed of himself.

"Well, that's not what I was expecting. Annabel and Hermione have been coaching you haven't they?" I asked rhetorically, you couldn't decipher anything from my tone.

He smiled timidly; as though I'd shun him if he so much as blinked and this was as bold as it was gonna get. "Yes. But I didn't realize until just now how much it was hurting you-"  
"It wasn't really hurting me, to be honest. I'm ignored a lot where I came from. Apart from Lucius' bantering, Bella's constant attempts to kill me, visits from my father and few and in between evenings spent with Tom. My presence is pretty much resented by everyone but Draco Malfoy at the fortress. Don't think so high of yourself." I answered apathetically.

He looked hurt, "I didn't mean-"  
"Nobody means most of what they say or do. You are forgiven, Harry. I acknowledge your regret, honesty and apology." He looked happy and I continued. "But do not think that I will be so lenient again, you forget where I live and whom I grew up with. The people I see everyday are not so merciful or heartfelt as you and your Gryffindor friends. Oh, and by the way, you don't win wars by using and misleading a girl who is almost in love with you. I cannot say I like Ginny, but not many deserve that treatment." I looked at him earnestly, my indifference fading towards the end. "I like to think that you are better then that."

And then he kissed me. It was a few seconds of shock before I realized what was happening and pushed him off. I touched my fingers to my lips and looked at him horrified. "Why did you do that?!" I exclaimed in a whispered yell.

He looked taken aback, "I like you, I wanted to tell you but I…"

"Harry," I looked at him sternly. "You cannot just go kissing people like that! Especially pregnant people who are promised to the Dark Lord!"

He looked panicked and desperate, "But we can still be together! It'll just have to be kept a secret! Please!"

I set my features in a determined look, "No. Harry, you are 15 and three years younger then me! Even if I was interested I wouldn't anyway. I have been taken already and belong to Tom. I am having his baby and living behind 'enemy lines'! I'm sorry, but I don't want to be with you." I finished softly.

The poor boy looked like he was about to cry, but it was better that I told him the truth straight out. He didn't deserve to be misled.

"I'm sorry. I really am Harry. If I mislead you at all-"  
"You didn't mislead me," He muttered quietly, looking down and tugging on the ends of his long sleeved nightshirt. "I just liked you so much that I didn't realize that it was unrealistic, thank you."

I looked at him sympathetically and scooted forward so I could hug him tightly. He clutched onto the sides of my shirt and threw himself forward so that his face was buried into the crook of my neck and our bodies were pressed firmly together.

I shushed him and wrapped one arm around his waist and stroked his hair with the other, his tears were silent but I could still feel them on my shirt. His body was heaving with quick breaths.

"If you want… I would still like to be close friends. I really do like you as a friend Harry, just not as a lover. I'm sorry that I can't be available for you in that way…" I trailed off as his breathing became more even. I laid back on the bed and he squished himself against me for comfort, his head resting just beside my breastbone.

As soon he was asleep I untangled myself from him and crept out of the other side of the bed furthest away from Annabel's. I walked around the other side of the bed and snatched my spiked butterbeer off the bedside table before rooting around my papers for my letter diary.

"You don't have to move  
You don't have to speak  
Lips for biting  
You're staring down  
A glance makes me weak  
Eyes for striking"

I began to sing under my breath as I flopped myself onto all fours in a push up position and shuffling stuff around under my bed. I could've sworn I dropped it on the floor…

"Now I'm twisted up when I'm twisted with you  
Brush so lightly  
And time trickles down and I'm breathing for two  
Squeeze so tightly"

I frowned and bit my lip as I pulled out my slippers. Well, at least I found those, I thought I lost them last week. I really needed to throw some stuff out.

"I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
This moments seems so long  
Don't waste no precious time  
We'll dance inside the song- AH HA!"

I finally found the dark red binded book and stood, I rifled around my drawers again for my self-inking quill and hopped back around the bed and scooting myself next to Harry, but not so close that we were touching.

"What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you"

I began to write a new entry when it glowed green. I smiled and flipped over to the back to where Tom's message was written.

_Dear Isadora,_

_I hope you and our son are well. If I were to be honest, life does seem to be a lot less boring when you are absent. I hope to see you soon. The world seems much dimmer without your presence and I am looking forward to seeing you in two weeks. _

_I am angered, however by this Weasley woman's badgering. You belong here and you know that. I hope you make it clear to her that you will not be staying. If she fails to see this, maybe I could intervene? Kill a member of her family, perhaps? I am sure that McGonnigal will see sense soon enough._

_Severus informed me about the little mishap with our baby over a week ago. It is a shame, I was hoping that we could be more discreet about our child but it cannot be helped. _

_I finish my letter wishing you Merry Christmas, I hope to see you soon._

_Tom._

It was short, but it made me glow. He had just told me more or less, that he missed me. I quickly scribbled a note back, smiling fondly and closed the book. I placed it next to me and leant over Harry so I could push back the curtains and put my quill back in the drawer. As soon as my hair brushed Harry's face he woke up with a gasp of pain, his eyes watering with tears as he groaned and pressed his palms flat against his scar.

I leant back away from him quickly, "Harry?" I asked uncertainly, concern etched on my features and in my voice. "Harry, what's wrong?! Are you alright? Harry!"

I reached out a hand to touch his face but he shrunk away fast causing him to unexpectedly fall off the bed with a loud thud. "Don't touch me!" he shrieked loudly, causing Annabel (and probably the rest of the house) to wake up with a muffled grunt.

I frowned at him in confusion, "Harry?" I leant forward so I was half hanging off the bed and reached out one arm to him.

He scrambled away from me quickly and pushed his body against Annabel's bed. "_I said don't touch me!_" He yelled. Yup, everyone was definitely awake now.

In mere seconds everyone at Headquarters including Dad, had thrown open the bedroom door, wands aloft.

I quickly retracted my outstretched arm back to my chest tightly and let out a whimper. I leant slowly back onto my side and stared at Harry, horrorstricken. I turned to the doorway, my eyes pleading for understanding.

Ron glanced from myself, to the pained Harry on the floor who was still clutching his scar and groaning in pain, to a shocked Annabel and back. "What did you do to him!" He yelled, his face red and his eyes accusing me as he hurried over to his best friend's side.

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as panic welled in my gut. "Nothing! I did nothing to him I swear! Please!"

The diary on my bed began to shudder and shake violently and made snarling noises, it began to glow red before it exploded and flew open. Everyone's eyes widened in horror and I let out a dry sob. _No_.

It hovered in front of me for a few seconds in looming silence before a angry hiss of parseltongue echoed throughout the room.

"_What do you think you're doing! How dare you betray me!"_ Tom's voice hissed out angrily.

"_No!"_ I moaned in parseltongue and clutched my chest; I could feel the locket heating up. _"No I did not! I would never! He came to me and confessed feelings for me, Tom! I did nothing! Nothing! I told him no, let him cry and he fell asleep! Please understand!"  
"Understand?!"_ He barked in snarling parseltongue, _"You have been consorting about with my enemy Isadora! It is foul and dish-"  
"No!" _I shrieked in desperate agony, I clutched around under my nightshirt and withdrew the locket. I flashed the piece of silver at the diary, _"I kept it on! I never took it off! You know that if were disloyal if would have consumed me! It would have alerted you and fallen off me! P- please Tom! I-I Love… you." _I finished quietly. The diary went silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

"_You will come home the day immediately after Christmas and we shall discuss this further. You shall not be punished too severely for this, Dora. It was not your fault. Do not let this happen again. If you touch the boy again I will know. Goodnight Dora." _His voice was cold, but soft and slightly promising that I would not be hurt.

I let out a few more dry sobs, clutching my arms to my chest in protection. "Thank you, Tom. _Thank you_…" I whispered half in parseltongue and half in English before letting out a few more dry sobs.


	5. Chapter The Fifth

Chapter Five- Reunion 

After the freaky parseltongue-speaking-diary-incident, Fred and George shuffled me off to the kitchen with George carrying me like a child. They are now sitting either side of me cracking jokes and rubbing my back comfortingly while I clutch my whiskey-spiked teacup so hard its in danger of shattering.

I still can't bring myself to smile at their antics, even thought they were now hexing each others hair and facial features to change shape and colour whilst exchanging quite colorful insults. Its hard to find the humor in much of anything when you had just told the darkest wizard of all time a life-changing lie. Oh Merlin, what have I done?

I don't really love him, I realized now. When I reflected on it, I don't think I really ever could. Even though I cared for him deeply, we were just too different and when it came down to the reality of the situation, his side just couldn't win. This entire movement of his could only ever be temporary- people can only be bullied for so long.

I don't think he loves me either, at least not like he thinks he does. He was probably lying too. I didn't take it personally, I wasn't unlovable.

He just couldn't love.

I did miss him though. I was going to be in big trouble when I returned since my so-called _confession_ was what probably influenced his forgiveness in the first place. If he was that pleased about my affections for him then I could only imagine how disappointed and angry he would be when he found out about my lie. And imagine I could and find out he will. Nothing surpasses that man.

The twins had given up on their antics (Fred's hair was still bright green and George's eyes were a shocking shade of glowing violet, which actually quite suited him) but had now taken up asking about what I had said to Tom (they figured it out) in parseltongue that had made him back off. My unresponsiveness meaning that they were now threatening verteraserum.

"I lied," I supplied simply.

Both boys looked shocked and mischievous before morphing with mirrored grim expressions. "What did you tell him?" they asked in unison.

I told them everything I had told Tom before continuing to rant on and on for a good 15 minutes about what he was going to do with me when he found out.

"Then don't tell him," George supplied as if it were that simple, his brow furrowed over his still violet eyes.

"It's not that simple, George!" Fred protested, disagreeing with his brother.

George looked grumpy and glared at his twin, "Why isn't it? How can he know if she doesn't tell him!"  
I sighed and buried my face in my hands. "I agree with Fred." I told him wearily and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "But George has a point. Although I can't hide this from him forever, I can bloody well try."

"But won't that be ultimately worse?" Fred exclaimed incredulously.

I sighed and took a sip of my tea before turning to face him, "Maybe. But maybe I _could_ learn to love him eventually and then it wouldn't be that-"

"No." Both boys said sternly at the same time.

"Gah!" I exclaimed and slammed my teacup back on the table. "I'll just ignore it and hope it goes away!" I shrieked in exasperation and moved to the icebox to find the chocolate cake.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw them exchange a look, but both, surprisingly, stayed silent.

It was the day of truth; today was the day after Christmas and with bags and pockets full of Uncle Albus' sweets and Mrs. Weasley's mince pies and caramel cheesecake I was to set off. My stomach had now grown considerably and even though it had only just been under two months- I looked at least 4 months pregnant.

Surprisingly, Dad still hadn't managed to figure out what was wrong with me but after many check ups from Dad and a trip to St. Mungo's it was decided that my son was fine. Even if he were progressing a bit too quickly.

Everyone but Harry, Annabel and Mrs. Weasley had left to go to Diagon Alley. Annabel had recently gotten the flu along with quite a contagious cough that made her so lethargic that she couldn't drag herself out of bed (and yes, we are quite sure that it _is_ the flu and not a curse from when she was captured). I had said goodbye to her already and was now embracing a tearful Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley, really!" I assured her as I patted her on the back. I pulled out of the bone-crushing hug and held her shoulders firmly, looking her in the eyes as I said, "I promise you, I will be taken good care of. Dad will be there some of the time and I go home every second weekend. I have the library and the house elves and Tom will make sure that I am waited on hand and foot! I'll see you in a few weeks okay?" I told the tearful woman although I knew it would not ease her worries, it would help.

"I know dear," she sniffed and went to hug me again, but I dodged her and pretended not to notice her advance as I lunged on to Harry in fear that my ribs would crack.

"But it's a mothers duty to worry! And how can I be peaceful with you in that place!" she shrieked tearfully, her voice muffled to me with my head buried in Harry's sweater. It was the dark blue cashmere one that I had gotten him the day before for Christmas.

"I know Mrs. Weasley, but I'm not your daughter." I told her with my face still buried in the crook of Harry's shoulder.

"You're as good as!" She sniffed indignantly. "You may not be officially, but I do have many single sons…" She trailed off, half hopeful- half-thoughtful.

Even with this cheeky, but completely serious remark (she had been trying to set me up with Charlie and Bill all through my visit, apparently she was not too fond of Bill's new love interest) I did not turn. Harry's white knuckled hands gripped my sides painfully at her afterthought.

I chuckled and leant up to his ear, "Don't worry Harry, I'm not really into red hair…" I joked and felt the small rumble of silent laughter in his chest as his hands relaxed.

I detached myself from him and turned back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Goodbye Mrs. Weasley," I said in a small voice. "I'll miss you, you're the best mother figure-" other then Aunt Minnie, I added in my head, "-I've ever had."

Mrs. Weasley sniffled, "Thank you dear. Please, keep safe." She finished weakly, finally admitting to herself that I really was leaving.

I smiled at her warmly and turned my head to Harry, "See you later Scar-head, try not to die!" I called cheekily before shuffling quickly into the fireplace and shouting my destination as they flashed before me and I was swept up in green flames.

As soon as I had stepped out of the fire and dropped my bags onto the black carpet, two very large Deatheaters accosted me. Grabbing my arms forcefully and informing me that "their Lord" had wished to have me taken to his rooms as soon as I arrived, they proceeded to literally drag me down the hall.

After a few moments, I realized that it was Grabbe and Goyle Sr. practically carrying me down the hall by my arms. I'm sure that I'll have bruises later.

"Put me down _this instant_! I can walk myself if you haven't noticed and I have been in Tom's chambers enough to know where they are!" I snarled at them angrily. "You are cutting off the circulation in my arms you _morons_!"

Both men ignored me and exchanged sinister looks before Crabbe Sr. flung me over his shoulder. I yelped as both men had a turn at squeezing and slapping my butt, it was rather painful and degrading in itself, but even more so since I was wearing a skirt (knee length and free flowing, easy access for them).

"OI!" I screamed at them as I struggled on Crabbe's shoulder, "How dare you! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Now I was really pissed, both just laughed meanly and continued walking, Crabbe's hand creeping further up my thigh as he held me in place.

I glared at the retreating hallway before hissing in a dark, low tone. "Tom will be hearing about this one, boys. And you know how he feels about people mistreating his property. I remember what happened to Bella last time she tried, do you?"

I was instantly on my feet again, the men on either side of me never touched me again as we made reached the finial few paces towards Toms double doors. Both were looking anxiously at each other the entire way.

They opened the doors for me like gentlemen; I snorted at their gesture openly. I can't believe that they were trying to suck up to me after that! And here I was thinking that they were smarter then their offspring…

They shut the door behind me and I kicked off my shoes, placing them neatly next to the couch and threw my outer robes over the arm so I was left in my normal clothes. A red muggle T-shirt that Hermione had given me ("Even samurai have teddy bears and even the teddy bears get drunk") and my plain black skirt.

I padded barefooted over to the grate and lit the fire with my wand before looking around the room. Still the same and as immaculately clean and dark as usual, though it was missing Tom.

I sighed and moved back over to the couch, suddenly realizing how much I really did miss him. Just smelling him on his own couch and being back in the room he lived in brought a large sense of longing to be near him again and have him hold me.

Just as I had made myself comfortable on the sofa, the doors opened and in walked the devil himself. I willed myself not to cry due to pent up emotion and ran over to him quickly and flinging my arms around his middle and squeezing tightly.

He released a loud breath of air as he buried his face in my hair and smelled it huskily. He squeezed me equally as tight and lifted me up. I swiftly wrapped my legs around him and he moved us to the bed.

He laid me down on the sheets and kissed me quickly, but softly on the lips and lifted up my shirt and shifted himself horizontally on the bed so he could press his cheek to my swollen abdomen and look up at me at the same time.

"I really missed you, Dora." He whispered against my skin as he kissed me just below my belly button where our child was growing.

I smirked at him and joked, "That's nice and all, but to me you're really just a cock on legs..."

He glared at me slightly before cracking a rare grin and swatting me on the arm. He seemed awfully chipper for some reason, if I hadn't noticed when I came in I wouldn't have dared say what I just did.

As I stared at his face, I noticed how he took on a sort of… carefree boyish look that was very attractive. I realize that he is as old as Aunt Minnie, but strangely it didn't bother me as much as it should. As long as he looked like this and smiled at me like that.

"But seriously," I said as I smiled warmly at him. "I missed you too, I really am sick of cheerful, overemotional people. Although, Crash and Bang are seriously the best people I've ever met. Even though you'll kill me for it as soon as this baby pops out, I plan on making them unofficial Godfathers." I told him.

He crooked a eyebrow and looked at me curiously, "Who on earth are 'Crash' and 'Bang'?"

I smiled cheekily, "Fred and George Weasley. Believe me, you'll love them. If they weren't so brave and jovial, they could've been Slytherins."  
Tom scoffed, "Slytherins? Weasley's? You have got to be joking!" He said disbelieving.

"Hey, don't you be so down on them! You should hear Dad rant about their misdeeds. He even said that they probably could've made it too!" I sniffed indignantly.

He rolled his eyes and muttered a sarcastic "Sure, sure." And nuzzled my stomach.

I sighed happily and tangled the fingers of my left and in his hair and massaged his scalp whilst he seized my right in his and entwined our fingers. Soon after, we both promptly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter The Sixth

**A/N:**

To finish, I'd just like to apologize for the late entry. I've been on holiday and had a total lapse of creativity for a few weeks, along with a million school assignments due. Sorry.

I'd also like to thank a few readers for reviewing;

Kosatka07

irockupurple

Gem Of The Stars

breezie

SpiritWolf341

Padfoot's only lover

Proud Bishonen Whore

And even Smash My Pumpkin who complete misread my version of Tom, thanks for the criticism.

Happy reading.

**Chapter Six- Dreams, Predictions and I Swear I Don't Exist!**

_I watched my son, Tobias, coax his little sister in front him on his brand new racing broom with amused happiness. He smiled at the dark-red-haired little girl happily with surprising patience as she asked him for the millionth time if it was "safe."_

_Tobias just laughed, "I promise you won't fall off Sienna! I won't let you fall!" The raven haired 13-year-old assured his sister._

_But Sienna just stood there stubbornly and pouted in all her 7-year-old glory with her arms crossed over her chest and feet planted firmly on the ground._

_"I know that look Tobias! You'll drop me on purpose!" She insisted._

_"Look Sienna, I promise – pinky promise," he added at her glare, "that I will _not _drop you under any circumstances."_

_"And if you do I'll get Dad to hex you to next Tuesday -" She grumbled under her breath but was cut off by her brother before she could threaten him further._

_"And you know I keep my promises." He finished sharply._

_Sienna still continued to pout but under her older brothers puppy dog eyes she reluctantly stuck out her pinky finger grudgingly._

_Tobias shook it quickly and let out a whoop of glee before scooping his sister up swiftly and pulled her onto his broom before shooting up in the air at lightening speed._

_Her piercing scream filled the air and I got to my feet quickly; Tobias' muffled laughter could still be heard from above._

_I put my wand to my throat and muffled a quick "sonorous" and quickly began to yell at my oldest son. "Slow down Tobias James! Or I swear to God I will call your Father from the ministry! If you dare drop her-" _

_"No need to call me, and he isn't going to drop her; loves her too much to even try." My husbands voice cut me off from behind and he circled his arms around my waist and kissed my neck quickly before whispering in my ear, "That, and he knows that if he even pretends that he's going to, there's no way in hell that he's coming with us to Italy this Summer."_

_"Smart boy," I chuckled._

_"Hmm, that he is," he muttered fondly and nuzzled my neck._

_I turned around in his arms and pecked him quickly on the lips before leaning back to stare into the green eyes of Harry Potter._

I woke up with a startled gasp and looked up. My stare hit a pair of dark gray eyes; the ones that belong to Tom Riddle.

I was so caught up from my dream, it took me a few moments to realise where I was. I took a few deep breaths and attempted to gather my barings and looked around quickly. I was in bed, naked, still pregnant (I sighed in relief at that one) and in _his_ room.

I looked back up at him. His arms were on either side of me, leaning on his hands above me as he stared at me stoically. I hoped and prayed that he didn't know what I was just dreaming about, even though I wasn't quite sure _why_ I dreamt it, I just knew that he couldn't find out.

And then he said something that horrified me and shocked me to the core at the same time, with a slightly wavering tone with underlining hatred and disgust that betrayed his emotionless visage.

"You were dreaming of Harry Potter."

My mouth gaped like a fish out of water and I began to stutter incoherent words, absolutely terrified of what he would do to me for this. "Tom!" I gasped finally.

He ignored me and instead of blowing up in anger like I had expected, he suddenly looked pensive and curious, as if a sudden thought occurred to him that he needed to think out. His brow furrowed and he looked right into my green eyes as if looking for something; legimency.

I said nothing whatsoever as he continued to shuffle through and catalogue my thoughts with precision, I knew that whatever he was looking for, he would get it out of me eventually.

"No, not a dream…" He began to murmur to himself . "Not a memory. A vision of a past life? No, surely not…"

He continued to make noises under his breath as he searched my mind further, I made no attempt to resist him. Soon, though, he came across the memory of the night that Harry had kissed me. Harry was telling me he liked me and- no!

I slammed the mental blocks down quickly before he could see Harry's lips on mine. That was personal! I still had not told him…

"Do not resist me Dora!" he snapped fiercely. "You are already in enough trouble, do not push me further."

Underneath his glare, I relented. He continued scanning my thoughts and suddenly drew out.

"A premonition?" he seemed to realise. My eyes widened too as he took his wand off the side table.

"No," I whispered.

"You cannot be aloud to remember this, Dora." He said, his eyes darting seemingly in panic.

"No! Tom, I-"

"Obliviate."

"Godamnnit, I _hate_ being a girl! I _hate_ being pregnant! I _hate _being fat! I _hate _childbirth! I _hate_ men! And you better bloody believe I _hate_ Tom for doing this to me!" I ranted and paced (or waddled, depending on how you saw it) in front of the fire in my room angrily.

Draco watching my progress and nodding comfortingly as he waited for me to calm down whilst Marcus Flint (one of my best friends) lounged around boredly on his end of the couch, flicking his wand around distractedly and leaning on one elbow.

Nagini hissed from her perch tangled around my mahogany bedpost, complaining about how she has to listen to this dribble all day and why wouldn't I just snog the blonde boy so she could bite me and go tell her Master.

_"Oh put a sock in it, you cranky old bitch!"_ I snapped at the snake itterably in parseltongue. _"I am the only one in this room that can make out what you're saying and you can be rest assured I don't give a two-stinking-hoots what you think! So shut up, wise crack before I turn you pink again!"_

Draco cringed at my angry serpent talk and I apologized, I forgot that the language creeped him out.

I was almost at term now, I had three months (normal pregnancy time) until I gave birth and I was the size of a house and a very pissed off hormonal woman. Thank Merlin, I never had morning sickness thanks to Dad's potions, but unfortunately there weren't any to suppress food cravings. It was really beginning to get to me how

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night with cravings for roast potatoes with chocolate sauce and meat pies with mushrooms. It was a real pain in the neck! I couldn't even see my feet anymore!

That and my boobs hurt and I needed to pee almost_ all the time._

Do you know how annoying and embarrassing that is? Do you?

Currently, Marcus was back from a Ministry trip and Draco had just got home for the summer and decided to visit me. I can't tell whether they're regretting it or not at the moment.

Suddenly, my attention snapped to Marcus and I glared at him, "Would you _stop_ that!" I hissed angrily as the malicious boy (who wasn't expecting my attention to snap so quickly) dropped his wand in surprise and muttered a quick "Sorry" and picked it up from the floor, shoving it in his inner pocket.

Draco snickered at the older boy as his cheeks turned pink and turned to glare at the blonde which only made him snicker harder.

I ceased my pacing and crossed my arms agitatedly, tapping my foot impatiently on the ground as I checked the clock. "What on earth is taking Theodore so long? Did he tell you what time he was coming, Marc?" I asked the raven headed boy without even giving him a glance.

"Four thirty, I believe he said. He said he was going to come early for the Revel and spend some time with us- you- first and then come with us down to dinner." He answered huffily, and when I turned to him he was sitting just the way I thought. His arms and legs were crossed huffily and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout and disdain was pouring from him in menacing waves.

It was just so funny to me that I burst out laughing.

Bloody hormones. Now they're both looking at me like I'm a nutter.

Well, I shrugged inwardly, close enough.

Approximately three hours later I sat at the end of the table in my usual seat, but instead of Bellatrix sitting next to me in her usual seat, Theodore Nott, my other best friend, was in her place. Marcus sat next to Lucius on the other side of the table across from him.

"It's so nice to see you guys again! I miss you when you go away for so long, you know!" I smiled at the two men and they grinned back at me, their straight pearly whites flashing.

As soon as we got out of school, Marcus finally let me fix his teeth (after much nagging on my part) and now after a few select charms, had perfectly straight and white teeth. For some reason, the fact that they turned out nicely shocked him. Hm, wonder why.

"Yeah, yeah, we know Dora. We miss you too." Theo said charmingly and nudged me with his elbow and looked down at me.

"You know," I said randomly, frowning at him, "It's extremely unfair that you got that tall! Couldn't you have shared?"

Lucius chuckled from the back of his throat, "It's not our fault that you were born so short…""No, that would be my mothers." I grumbled bitterly as the boys straightened up further in their seats to mock my shortness.

"Oh!" I burst out randomly after a few minutes of silence. "You know, I found out the funniest thing on my stay over Christmas…"

"Yeah?" Marcus said from over the table, Theodore nodding his head telling me to continue. Tom and Lucius weren't looking at me at all, but in a private conversation.

"My _biological_ father." I stated simply and all four men snapped up to look at me instantaneously.

"What?" Theo spluttered.

"Who?" Lucius asked, open mouthed.

"Well, apparently we're family, Lucius. Your one of my… Uncles, I suppose." I said thoughtfully and attempting to add up how he was related to me in my head with proper terms. Well, if Sirius is Narcissa's cousin…

"Who, girl!" Tom pressed impatiently.

Oh, I thought he knew… didn't I tell him? Whoops. Dad couldn't tell him, I supposed. He took an oath not to tell anyone unless they already knew, my parents names.

"Well, Sirius Black." I said and let it soak in a bit before continuing. "I'm not sure who my Mother is, exactly. No one could tell me but Sirius and Uncle Albus. Uncle Albus said I should wait for Sirius to tell me or to ask him, but once he found out I was pregnant… Well, he pretty much blew up and sulked for the rest of my time there, blurting out my birth details in the process of his tirade and a few other insults. Basically, everyone pretty much ignored me after that, him and Harry being the ringleaders."

"Is she pureblood?" Marcus blurted before he could help himself. I didn't take offence though, his family was pretty strict when it came to bloodlines so I didn't really blame him for it being the first thing he thought of.

"Umm, from what I know of, yes. I think Dad mentioned it sometime in one of his rants about my parents… Something like 'Stupid Gryffindor bint, thought she was the Ruler of the Planet just because she had pureblood status, no wonder the arrogant gits procreated, it had to happen eventually'," I imitated Dads deep baritone and scowl. "Or something like that." I shrugged unaffectedly and took a few bites of my roast potatoes while the milled it over.

The rest of dinner went pretty smoothly, after they got over the aftershock of learning about my parentage. I think they were actually more shocked about it than I was, actually. Theo and Marcus just questioned me about my holidays and Lucius began talking with Tom again about some sort of business. Pretty average really.

Maybe, now that I think on it, I should talk to Sirius about all this. I mean, he is my… Father. Right?

**A/N: **(yes another) I would also like to remind readers that my other Draco/Hermione fic is up for grabs if you want to complete it. It's not that it's a bad story, I just completely lost interest in it. Take it if you want it people!


	7. Chapter The Seventh

**Chapter Seven- ****They quite fancied themselves in love with an 'older woman'**

I so did not want to be here, I grumbled to myself quietly as I walked up the gloomy stairs on my way to Sirius' room on the third floor in the very empty Grimmuld Place.

I had finally decided to talk to Sirius after making the huge mistake of telling Theo about my indecisiveness about seeing my estranged 'Father' who had then done everything he could to push me into going.

Marcus was lazily against me going. His words were "Stupid bloody blood traitor" or something of the sort and a whole lot of grumbling against how inane it would be under his breath to talk to him. Something about him being a Gryffindor was mentioned along with some cursing about the misgivings and being "noble bloody goody-two-shoes, the lot of them!"

Eventually, Theo had managed to convince me to go. He had a pretty good relationship with his Father, surprisingly. They were a lot alike, despite the fact that Theo wasn't nearly as malicious as Nott Sr. He mentioned that I would (and I quote) "If you don't talk to him now, and something happens to him, you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

I'm not quite sure what I should be regretting, since I don't even know (or really want to) the man. But, he did father me alone for the first four years of my life and donate his sperm to making me, so he deserves something.

I finally reached the end of the corridor and stood in front of his door. I took a deep breath and knocked on it soundly. There was some shuffling from inside and the door suddenly wrenched open to a very bedraggled Sirius Black pointing his wand squarly between her eyes.

"Whoa! Calm yourself down, Dad! Are you trying to poke my eye out?" I exclaimed, my voice sounding much to loudly in the completely quiet house and making me cringe slightly at the echo. I held my hands out to the sides defensively and stared at him with wide eyes.

"How do I know you are really Isadora?" He asked slyly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

I sighed and rolled my eyes disdainfully, "How on earth am I supposed to answer that? I mean, I live with Death Eaters! Wouldn't you agree that they would be smart enough to question me thoroughly first so they could answer you correctly? You have to be more specific." I chided slightly and crossed my arms over my chest in a impatient pose and glowered at him.

His eyes twitched a bit and he thought for a moment before asking, "What was your mothers name?"

I frowned at him annoyed. "How the hell should I know?" I exclaimed sarcastically and shook my head a bit. "No ones even told me her bloody name before! Only you can and I don't have the resources or the time to figure it out myself! I'm pregnant and hormonal for Merlin sakes, I don't have the patience for this Sirius Orion Black, now let me in or I'll just leave you here to wallow in frustration all on your lonesome." I snapped and tapped my foot impatiently.

He groaned slightly, "Okay, you're her. Come in then," he muttered and stood aside to allow me entrance to his bedroom.

I looked around and inspected it slightly before walking over to the bed and sitting myself down. Another thing about being pregnant, I can't stand for too long. Stupid swollen ankles.

"What did you want to see me for, Isadora? I thought you made it clear to me at Christmas that you wanted nothing to do with me." Sirius said in a weary bored tone, seeming to steel himself for some sort of argument with me. He would be dissapointed.

"Actually, I believe it was _you_ who ignored me, Sirius. But you are right, I didn't want to talk to you; but I do now. You hold the answers to my life, and whether I like it or not, you are my _Father_," I said softly before averting my eyes. "You deserve acknowledgement."

Sirius snorted bitterly, "So you just came here to find answers? Thought you'd throw me a bone too while you were here for donating my sperm and four years of my life and a hell of a lot of early mornings, while you were at it?"

My eyes narrowed angrily on him and my head shot up. "Yes actually! You were, _are_ my Father! Maybe not in every sense of the word, but you did nurse me for the first four years of my life! And _alone_ too! I don't want to cast you aside and forget about you so I could pretend that you werent there and I never knew you! I _want_ to know you! And if I remember correctly after you found out that I was pregnant, you werent exactly overjoyed that you would be a Grandfather! You blew up, gave me one of the most shocking revelations of my life and stormed out and ignored me! Even if I had tried to talk to you, you would of ignored me, so didn't try."

His eyes seemed to soften a bit as he looked at me and he moved over from the closed door to the bed and sat next to me, placing his hand on my knee. "Your right." He wispered.

"I know," I muttered back and shifted myself a bit to hug him around my bulging stomach. "Hey _Dad_."

"Hello Isadora." He said back and wrapped his arms around me, I could feel wetness on my neck and he began to shake with tears. Relief or sorrow, I'm still not too sure.

I let him cry it out and when he seemed about done I pulled back a bit and he smiled. "Now, about those questions…"

I laughed and smiled at him, "Well, theres only really two."

He chuckled a bit and asked "Yes?"

"Well, who was my mother and how did it happen? I mean, how did I come about? I mean-""Yes, don't worry, I understand." He cut me off when i couldn't really get the words out. "You want the story."

I just nodded and waited for him to continue and he began.

"Well, firstly, your Mother was Caresse Drescher; a Gryffindor in mine and Snapes year. She was quite popular, but not one of the nicest girls you've ever met and the kind of girl you sleep with once and wake up in the morning and berate yourself on how stupid you were for even going there.

"On the end of our third term in 7th year, we threw a party in the common room for sixth and seventh years only as a kind of 'Spring Soiree,' if you will, on the last night of term. Well, of course, James and I smuggled some alcohol in and there was music. She and I were pretty sloshed and ended up making it upstairs in the heat of the moment, since I was quite desirable at the time also and apparently she had wanted to 'try me out' for quite some time and boasted to her friends that she would bag me by the end of the year.

"We didn't really speak after that, we didn't even hang out in the first place other then a few flirtly conversations beforehand. We went along with our lives and graduated, and a month after school ended she sends me a owl telling me to meet her at the Leaky Couldron. So I did, and she told me she was pregnant with you and I was the Father. I doubted her, since she got around quite a bit, and asked for a pertenaty test. At first she refused, saying that she couldn't believe I thought that bad of her, but when she realised that it was th only way I would believe her, she agreed.

"Well, of course, the test came back positive and that she was four months along. I refused to desert my child and told her I would be there for the both of you, so I helped her out until you were born. We decided not to move in together and she stayed with her parents. When you were born, it was the single greatest moment of my life." He said, looking at me with a soft smile. "I swore, in that moment, angels existed.

"I stayed with the both of you until late that night and wouldve slept there, if St. Mungos hadnt thrown me forcibly out of the ward. I came back the next morning, and Caresse was gone. I thought for a moment that she might have taken you with her but you were still there in your crib. I stayed for a few hours, thinking that she might have just left to get something, but when she didn't come back I knew that she had run away.

"So, I took you home. James and I were sharing a apartment at the time and he decided to move out just a bit after I brought you home and went to live with Lily, so it was just us. Over the next few years the war began to escalate and I joined the Order. You spent a lot of time at the Weasleys when I was sent on missions, "He laughed at bit, "You, Fred and George were born the year after you, and you three played all the time. You grew up together and became inseparble, even though you probably don't remember it."

I frowned, "I thought it was just my imagination when I thought that they seemed familiar this year, and it seemed odd, but they acted as if they knew me too. They must've remembered me."

Sirius smiled and patted my shoulder, "Those boys couldn't forget you if they tried, but when I was sent to Azkaban, you had to be relocated. Nobody could know that I was your Father, you would've been hunted by Death Eaters and your life would never have been normal, so Dumbledore put a mild memory charm on you so that it would be just a little more difficult to access those memories then the others your age."

"It didn't make much difference anyway, my life wasn't really normal. I mean, I had the notorious Professor Severus Snape for a Dad! Everyone knew and just seemed to avoid talking to me, the Gryffindors didn't like me for it, the Hufflepuffs, although for the most part were indifferent, were scared of me and my own house didn't seem to see me as one of them so I just hung out with the Slytherins and that just made it worse. I wasn't normal, I don't think it would've mattered if people knew about you." I explained.

He seemed to frown a bit, but said nothing about it and picked up his story where he left off. "Well, Fred and George reached the whole 'identical twin' thing to the extreme and seemed to have three-year-old crushes on you! We thought it was hilarious at the time, especially since you were completely oblivious to all of it. They quite fancied themselves in love with an 'older woman,' used to fight over who would marry you before they decided that they both would."

I burst out into laughter and clutched my chest in mirth, "Oh Merlin!" I gasped out. "That ammo is going to be good for the next few years!"

He just smiled and asked me if I wanted to go downstairs and stay for dinner.


	8. Chapter the Eighth

**A/N: **I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I had a massive writers block and was completely stumped at what to do next! I apologise a million times over. I hope that this almost makes up for it.

This chapter is going to be one of the last in this story, I'm afraid. There's probably only going to be one or two after this. But never fear! I have stuff stocked up and just waiting to be unleashed on the public.

I'd also like to apologize for the size of this chapter, considering the amount of time I've been absent.

Also, if you've read Trapped I just wanted to make it clear that I have discontinued that story. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't have any claim to Harry Potter or any of its elements/plotlines.

**Chapter Six- Shall He Never Be 'Toby'**

Ironically, the day I went into labor was the day before the Final Battle. Tom had already set the date, and even though I could tell that he didn't want to leave me, everything had already been prepared and all his outside forces had been told. How is it ironic? Well, to put it this way, it's the beginning of pain.

Honestly, I had hoped that my birth might have some sort of complication and they would have to remove the baby themselves. Don't get me wrong, I definitely didn't want him to die. He's my baby and I'm not a horrible person, I don't think, and I want him alive and well. But really, can you find one person that relishes in the incredible pain that childbirth brings? Ha, thought not.

It happened in my bathroom. Funnily enough, I was in the shower when my waters broke. I didn't even realise I was in labor until after the first few contractions. Dad (my own personal medi-wizard for the time) had warned me about those Braxton Hicks contractions a few weeks ago when I had a case of them. Tom went into a panic and almost killed Dad when it turned out that his son wouldn't be coming into the world just yet.

Tom had always been a patient man, but when it came to his child he seemed almost anxious for him to come out. Over the past few weeks he became more protective over me and the child I was carrying. It was odd, I knew that he was preparing for the Battle, but he seemed so nervous. It wasn't like him.

I was spread out on my bed, grasping the purple sheets in agony as another contraction wracked through me. I had been in labor for 10 hours now, the Final Battle would begin in another 2 and Tom was planning to show up 3 hours in. Draco and Marcus were by my side, sitting on the vast bed with me.

Draco looked on concernedly, but made no move to touch me, Tom was watching and that seemed to make him nervous. Marcus was smoothing the hair off my face and holding my hand, letting me squeeze the life out of it, tutt-ing at me and completely unabashed at his affection for me in front of his Master.

I made a yelp as a contraction hit me again and squeezed Marcus' hand. "Bloody hell!" I said through clenched teeth as the pain faded. "It's going to get worse!"

"Yeah well, think of the beautiful baby you're going to get after it's all over," Marcus said fake-sympathetically, grinning.

"Arse!" I shrieked at him, "That is not something I want to be thinking about either, I'm not good with kids. Remember that time your sister bought her son over?"

Marcus laughed, "Ohh yeah, I remember. You really are terrible with children, didn't you drop him?"

I glared at him, "I almost dropped him. He never actually hit the floor!"

"So?" he shrugged, "Same thing, he was falling and not in your arms. You dropped him."

I made a growling sound in the back of my throat and turned my head away from him, glaring a bit past Draco's head.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," Marcus joked, obviously not concerned that I may hate him forever now. "You love me."

"Shut up."

"See."

I leaned over and smacked him over the head with the hand that he wasn't holding, "Stop being such a smart arse."

"Who died and made you Queen of England?"

"I'm the temperamental woman giving birth, therefore; I make the rules." I glared at him.

Marcus just sighed and rolled his eyes, "What-ever."

"Draco?" I inquired sweetly, giving the slightly frightened boy an evil smile. "Will you punch Marcus for me? I'm not really in much of a condition to do much damage at the moment."

Draco, realizing that I wasn't about to take my anger out on him, suddenly began to smirk evilly in Marcus' direction. Marcus' eyes widened momentarily as Draco rose up on his knees and curled his hand into a fist.

"That's enough, boys," Tom's smooth voice making Draco automatically stop what he was doing and sink back onto the mattress. "There will be no more violence then necessary."

"Well will you punch the blighter then?" I turned to him and questioned sassily.

Tom's lips twitched, "No."

I poked my tongue out at him, "You suck."

"You know, I've never really understood what that meant," he retorted apathetically.

I frowned for a second, "You know, neither have I."

Another small contraction went through me and I let out a huff of annoyance before jumping off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked incredulously, hiding the concern that I knew was there.

I rolled my eyes impatiently, "I'm trying to make myself go into transition faster. Gravity helps me dilate."

A look of distaste swept across Draco's features and he turned his head as if trying to ignore what he had just heard. Marcus just looked bored and slightly curious and was now flicking his wand around like he always did when he became impatient.

"Transition?" He asked distractedly. "What the hell is that?"

A few hours later, Tom had already left (somewhat dejectedly, I would think, although you can never really be sure with him) to fight, leaving me with Draco and Marcus. Dad was off somewhere else, probably ordering people about in the large war room they used for strategic planning, training and other things that I'm not supposed to know about or indulge in. I think it was making him agitated to sit "idly by" as the others fought, but he still wanted to be there for me when I delivered, so he couldn't just leave.

My belly tightened and I felt a searing pain as my uterus clamped down. Thank God. There was the urge to push. The potion must also accelerate labor.

"Thank you potions!" I yelled and scrambled back onto the bed, pulling my knickers off and turned to Draco, "Get Dad! I need to push!"

"Push?!" Marcus yelped, jumping slightly and showing a slight panic as I gripped his hand firmly.

"Yes, push. The baby has to come out somehow, Marcus." I told him condescendingly and rolled my eyes as Draco darted out of the room.

A few minutes later I knew I was on the cusp of another contraction just as Dad strode through the doors, his robes billowing out in the typical intimidating fashion. I swear that man had actually charmed those things to do that.

"So I can push now?" I squeaked hoarsely and did so anyway. Now I know that those women who say that this is the worst pain they've ever felt in their lives weren't exaggerating. It seemed like someone had set my insides on fire and I cried out and dug my fingernails into Marcus' palm.

I stopped, gasping, "Where the hell is Tom when I need him? He should be here to let me scream profanity at him for doing this to me!"

Draco shrugged indifferently as he settled himself on the other side of me, grasping my free hand lightly, "You can pretend I'm him and yell at me, if you'd like."

I scowled and glared into space, "It's just not the same, thanks for the offer though."

"Welcome."

What felt like an eternity later, I was holding a silent, raven haired little boy in my arms. If I could, I would cry. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His little eyes were closed and his skin was pink and soft and he was wrapped in a little navy blanket by my father, all clean thanks to magic. I gently touched his little nose and the dusting of black hair on his head, tickling my fingers down my son's cheek to his chest, where I could feel the little heart beating there.

"Hello baby," I whispered softly and smiled at him. "I'm your Mummy, you know." I let out a whimper, completely ignoring the fact that the three men around me were watching with rapt attention.

"Okay," I suddenly said resolutely, after staring at him for a while, looking up at my Father. "He's going to need a name, isn't he?"

Marcus snickered slightly, "Unless you just want to go around calling him 'baby' or 'boy' then I suppose he would." He said, but almost immediately quieted after my glare.

I pondered my question briefly before I heard Marcus utter almost inaudibly, "Can I hold him?"

Smiling softly at my best friend, I grudgingly lifted my newborn son into his arms and he arranged them to cradle him instinctively, a strange look on his face as he began to make odd cooing noises at him.

I stared at my Dad, as he looked at his "grandson" with pride and suddenly had an epiphany. "How about Tobias?"

"What?" The Potions Master snapped suddenly, looking around to me with a start.

I smiled softly at him, it seemed like I couldn't get this dreamy look off my face. "I'll name him Tobias, after your middle name."

Dad scowled slightly, "And what would Black think about that, exactly?"

I frowned in thought, "Well, his middle name can be Sirius. I suppose it would only be fair."

"What would the Dark Lord think of you naming him without his input?" Draco questioned suddenly.

I smirked proudly, "I don't care. Marcus," I changed tact suddenly, causing a distracted Marcus to look up in a start. "Give Tobias over to Dad, please."

Dad smirked smugly as the baby boy was passed into his arms, "Tobias it is."

"Shall he never be 'Toby.'" I agreed happily.


	9. Chapter the Ninth

**A/N:**So this is where it ends. I apologize for the tiny size of this. I'd like to thank you for reading and putting up with my grammatical and spelling errors. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Now for the finale. 

**Chapter Nine- I Can't Be Sure**

I sat in the kitchen of Grimmuld Place silently, my eyes trained on the grain of the table and my son was clutched gently to my chest. Across from me, sat Neville Longbottom, odd as it would seem. He sat with his arms crossed and his jaw set as he too stared blankly in front of him. He rocked slightly in the chair as he pushed on its back legs, teetering it as his long legs stretched and bent in a calming motion.

The silence, instead of being oppressing, was welcome, and even though there would be nothing to say if we did talk, his presence was appreciated. I could tell that he appreciated me being there too, even though we had never really spoken before.

I didn't expect anything to shock me this much, I had always had the childhood belief that what was "good" and "right" would always triumph over "evil" so the outcome of this war shouldn't have turned me comatose.

Secretly, in the back of my mind, I knew that Tom would die and Harry would triumph, I had even consciously accepted the probability of it. I honestly hadn't wanted Tom to win, what kind of world would that be? And even though I knew that this was all for the better, my mind was still reeling.

Tobias gurgled sleepily in my arms and I readjusted him on my shoulder as his little mouth opened in a yawn and he fell back asleep. The father of my child was dead. My best friends would probably get sent to Azkaban. I didn't know where to go from here.

My eyes squeezed shut and I prayed that by some miracle everything would turn out alright. Opening them again, my eyes landed on Neville who was staring right at me.

"How do you feel?" He asked suddenly, his brow furrowing.

"Would it be completely cliché of me to say that I feel like I'm drowning?" I responded, my voice thick.

"No, I feel like that too," he nodded at me.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Neville."

"I'm sorry for yours, as well." He muttered softly, his eyes slightly tormented as he seemed to recall Hannah's face forever set in horror.

A small, sad smile twisted my mouth, "I haven't lost much. I'm alive, Dad's alive and my son is healthy and breathing. All is not lost." Seeing the anguish on his face I continued, "All is not lost for you, either, Neville."

He scoffed, "Yeah, I still have my health I suppose."

"You're only young, things will get better."

"Let's hope you're right."

An hour or so later, Harry was rushing through the doors of the kitchen, his best friends following. His face was anxious as he sighed in relief, bending over my chair to enfold me in his arms, making sure not to crush Tobias.

"Oh I'm so glad you're safe," he breathed into my hair before standing from his awkward position. His eyes were scanning me as I stood, finally coming to a stop on the blue bundle in my arms. "You had your baby…" he muttered softly.

"His name is Tobias. Tobias Sirius," I whispered, my face turned down to stare intently at my son.

"Last name?" He asked carefully, reaching out to take the little boy in his arms.

As I looked at him with my son, I felt my entire being melt. I wasn't sure what the feeling was that lodged itself in my chest as Harry gently rocked the baby back and forth. I felt the sudden urge to tell him that I wanted it to be his last name, but even I wasn't sure that was what I wanted.

I moved forward, my step closer to him uncertain. He looked up and I kissed him chastely on the lips on impulse.

"I'm not sure yet."

Fin.


End file.
